Ne le dis à personne
by Tsuda
Summary: Naruto est orphelin rendu responsable de la mort de ses parents. Sasuke est un délinquant juvénile taciturne élevé par un tuteur se désintéressant de lui. Quels sont leurs points communs ? Ua,Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Titre : De Battre mon cœur s'est arrêté changer en Ne le dis à personne pour cause de plus cool et moins chiant.

Auteur : Tsuda c'est moi !

Rating : entre K+ et T

Couple : Comme d'hab, SasuNaru peut-être

Genre : Ooc, Ua, Romance, Angoisse, Drame…

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à mwaaaaaaa éè

Note : Ca va faire comme Mimoo ? Des tonnes de fictions sans jamais en voir la fin ? xD Je rigole Mimoo hein !

Note 2 : J'ai relu comme je pouvais ce chapitre en essayant de l'améliorer grâce aux critiques d'une presque bêta, mais je ne suis pas parfaite alors excusez moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes.

Note 3 : Les chiffres entre parenthèses sont les références à mes commentaires qui, pour ne pas gêner votre lecture, ont été mis à la fin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire, c'est juste moi qui tenais à les mettre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le petit garçon blond essuya rageusement ses larmes. Ses yeux bleu océan étaient pour l'instant rempli d'une infinie tristesse. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant eux, surtout pas. Il n'était pas faible et ne le serait jamais. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que c'était sa faute si ils étaient tous ici aujourd'hui. Ils ne cessaient de le lui répéter et à force c'était rentré. Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus se retrouvaient sous terre, à cause de lui.

Quand le prêtre eut fini de parler, les quelques êtres présents traversèrent le cimetière inhospitalier pour rentrer chez elles. L'enfant resta seul devant la tombe de ses parents, laissant enfin tomber les gouttes salées qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé seul ?! Ils avaient dis qu'ils l'aimaient ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne meurt pas, on fait tout pour être avec cette personne. Le garçonnet de 5 ans grimaça en sentant la douleur revenir. Le jeune homme qui s'était avancé derrière lui vit la grimace et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule valide du petit garçon.

« Allez vient, il commence à pleuvoir » dit doucement l'adulte derrière lui. Docile le petit blondinet le suivit mais enleva la main de son épaule puis essaya vainement d'arrêter son hoquet et ses larmes.

8 ans après.

« NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années à peu près venait de rentrer dans la pièce lui tenant lieux de bureau pour en ressortir trempé jusqu'aux os et hurlant un prénom non inconnu pour les gens de l'internat. En effet un sceau d'eau placé sur le haut de la porte lui était tombé dessus, renversant son contenue sur lui.

Un garçon, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux azur pétillants de malice pouffa et courut se mettre à l'abri de son sensei. Il avait treize ans mais par sa petite taille on lui donnait facilement dix, habillé de orange, sa couleur préférée, il fut facilement repérable parmi les plantes vertes où il s'était dissimulé (1).

Furibond, Iruka apparu derrière le dos du blondinet qui sursauta et se retourna un air inquiet sur le visage. Les cheveux du brun, car il était brun, étaient collés à son visage, lui donnant l'apparence d'un chien mouillé, ses vêtements, eux aussi trempés, étaient plaqués contre sa peau, certainement glacés, et dégoulinaient sur le sol.

« Grrrrr ! Mais tu es fou ?! Et si le pot m'était tombé sur la tête ?!!! » Demanda l'adulte en gesticulant, jetant des gouttes d'eau autour de lui.

« Ha oui… Je n'y avais pas pensé, il aurait pu ce brisé si c'était arrivé. » Répondit le dit Naruto en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu rigoleras moins quand je t'attraperais ! » Cria le surveillant du dortoir des garçons en poursuivant le farceur qui s'était mis à courir.

Une petite heure plus tard et les élèves du lycée purent voir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, un petit garçon bouder, un sceau d'eau dans chaque main et une bassine rempli à r'abord sur la tête, en équilibre.

…………..

Sasuke regarda indifférent les deux adultes déblatérés sur son cas d'adolescent à problème. C'était la troisième fois en deux mois qu'il tabassait un terminal, les parents se plaignaient de son comportement, craignant soit disant pour la vie de leurs enfants.

« Pff des gosses pourris gâtés avec l'esprit aussi pollué que ceux de leurs géniteurs » pensa la directrice en se référant à des élèves bien connus en lisant le dossier scolaire du garçon en face d'elle.

Blonde, yeux noisettes et une sorte de signe ou tatouage au milieu du front, elle se leva pour contourner son bureau et s'accroupie devant le garçon brun, faisant ainsi un gros plan sur sa poitrine plus que généreuse, lui souriant gentiment.

« Tu es désormais sous ma responsabilité Sasuke, ton tuteur vient de t'inscrire ici. J'espère que tu vas vite te faire des nouveaux amis ».

_De nouveau amis mon c…, il veut juste se débarrasser de moi_ pensa le jeune garçon en restant silencieux. Il lança un regard froid aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui. Kakashi Hatake, un homme aux cheveux entièrement gris, mince, avec un masque sur le visage ne laissant voir qu'un œil noir mais supposant un beau visage, l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras. Impassible, Sasuke se laissa faire, il savait très bien que son tuteur ne faisait ça que parce que la directrice était là, sinon il lui aurait simplement dit au revoir et serait parti sans dire plus.

« Bon Eh bien ! Je vais appeler un élève pour te montrer ta chambre, autant faire maintenant connaissance avec tes futurs camarades de chambre non ? » S'exclama Tsunade-Sama que le regard et le silence de l'adolescent avait rendu mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre tandis que Kakashi sortait précipitamment de la pièce son portable à la main.

La directrice appela une certaine Shizune en lui demandant de faire venir un interne masculin du collège, quand, au même moment, on entendit un grand « Splash » suivit d'un « Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » tonitruant. Sasuke arqua un sourcil interrogateur quand deux minutes plus tard se trouvait assit à côté de lui un garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui devait être plus petit que lui, boudant et complètement trempé (3).

« Franchement Naruto-kun ! Ca va de mal en pis ! Vas te changer dépêche toi, tu nettoieras les salles de classes du premier étage pour la peine ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais euuuuh ! C'est pas juste c'est Iruka-sensei qui m'a forcé à porter ces sceaux d'eau sur moi !!! »

« Pff, c'était une punition pour ta farce ! »

Le dit Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège, croisant les bras en signe de colère et Tsunade-Sama jeta un regard intéresser à Sasuke.

« Quoique… Tu n'as pas envie de faire cette corvée pas vraie ? »

« Ben non ! »

« Eh bien j'ai un boulot pour toi ! »

Soupçonneux, le blondinet prit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

« Quoi comme boulot ? »

« Juste à faire visiter l'internat à Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent. Il est 15h07 tu as jusqu'à 19h : tu dois lui faire connaître l'endroit comme si il y avait vécu toute sa vie. ».

A ces termes, Naruto se rembrunît puis semblant se rappeler de la situation posa le pour et le contre.

« Ok, fit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres, de toute façon, vaut mieux ça que d'être sous les ordres d'Orochimaru ce sale concierge. »

« Salut moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki » dit-il en se retournant vers son voisin le même sourire toujours aussi grand, voisin qui eut envie d'effacer ce sourire mais qui réussit à se calmer.

Naruto sourit de plus belle et se leva, tirant le bras de Sasuke pour sortir, bras qui étant attaché à un corps qui ne bougea pas. Il tourna la tête vers le brun et avisant l'énorme sac à ses pieds, il le lâcha. Prenant à la place le sac de son nouveau compagnon de chambrer pour le traîner dans le couloir. Sceptique quand à l'évidente stupidité de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke décida de porter lui-même son sac l'arrachant des mains de son « guide » pour sortir du bureau de la directrice. Naruto au moment de refermer la porte d'entrer glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« A dans pas longtemps Tsunade-Baba »

« Dégage avorton !! »

Le rire fut clairement entendu à travers le bois mais la vieille femme n'en prit cure, contente déjà d'entendre ce son et que Naruto puisse parler avec quelqu'un et lui faire découvrir le pensionnat. Elle pria silencieusement qu'il n'y ait aucun problème de la part d'Uchiwa, Naruto était amplement suffisant, et surtout qu'il ne prêterait pas attention aux dires des nombreux élèves qui n'appréciaient pas, voir haïssaient, le blondinet.

« Ca fait déjà presque deux ans, il ne faudrait pas que ça recommence. » pensa la directrice déjà lasse de cette journée et entre autre chose de la paperasse qui l'attendait.

Naruto et son compagnon finirent par arrivés dans le dortoir après avoir traversés plusieurs couloirs et monter deux étages. Sasuke déposa son sac près de la porte ne se préoccupant pas du fait que l'on puisse lui voler des choses.

« Désolé, je t'aurais montré les autres endroits mais... Je suis trempé ! Il faut que je me change »

S'exécutant, Uzumaki retira son T-shirt noir et son pantalon orange.

« Merde ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas mouillé mon caleçon ! »

Sasuke normalement impassible montra son dos à Naruto, il était gêné de voir ce garçon en sous-vêtements devant lui, il avait une légère tendance bisexuelle et n'était plus vierge depuis un moment (5).

« Au fait tu as quel âge Uchiwa-kun ? »

« … »

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !... Chaaaa y est !!! Je suis changé. » Cria le blond en sautant sur le dos de Sasuke, qui sous la bousculade tomba avec Naruto sur son dos.

Ils se relevèrent rouge pour Naruto, neutre pour Sasuke, _Oh putain ! Qu'il est con_, pensa-t-il en se massant l'épaule à présent endolorie. Il constata alors la ressemblance entre l'habit précédent et celui actuel du blond en le regardant. Ils étaient identiques en fait.

« Bon aller vient Uchiwa-kun ! Je vais te faire découvrir l'internat… Euh au fait… Ton lit c'est celui là !» Naruto montra du doigt un des lits à côté du sien et Sasuke reprit son sac déposé précédemment à l'entrée pour le poser sur son nouveau lit. Il débarrasserait ses affaires après.

Naruto força Sasuke à retourner à l'entrée de l'internat pour soi-disant lui faire tout découvrir par ordre.

« De toute les façons, tu peux aussi découvrir au fur et à mesure » lui dit-il.

Sasuke se retint difficilement de ne pas lancer de remarque, le sourire du blond était tellement irritant et puis il avait remarqué les regards de certains élèves et ils n'étaient pas vraiment sympathiques. Si on le regardait comme ça lui, il ne laisserait certainement pas la personne s'en sortir sans quelques bleues, c'était d'ailleurs, pour ça qu'il était ici.

Taciturne mais docile, Uchiwa se laissa traîner de Bâtiment A à Bâtiment B et du Réfectoire aux dortoirs en répondant par onomatopées (« hn » « hm »…) ou par silence. Enfin de retour dans le dortoir qui était toujours vide, Sasuke regretta de ne pas avoir ranger ses affaires. Celles-ci, toujours dans son sac, se trouvaient sur son lit, l'empêchant de pouvoir s'y étendre. Au moins, il pourrait prendre une douche, car à ne pas douter il se serait endormit dessus une fois allongé.

Sortant de la douche bien relaxante qu'il venait de prendre, le brun fut surpris de voir son lit fait et ses affaires bien rangées dans une des armoires, mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut sans nul doute le bordel qu'il y avait autour du lit d'Uzumaki. Etrangement ce bordel, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué depuis qu'il était là, ne touchait pas le lit voisin de celui du blond alors qu'il s'était étalé sur le sien. Uzumaki ramassa ses affaires en grommelant, les rangeant par tas dans son armoire qui parut bien petite d'un coup.

« Tu viens dîner Uchiwa-kun ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux et se leva lentement alors qu'il s'était allongé. Il s'était presque endormit avant que l'autre ne le réveille !

« Il est quel heure ? »

« Euh attend… Il est 20h. Vite il nous reste trente minutes pour manger »

Le réfectoire était en effet presque vide à cette heure ci et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de prendre leur repas et vingt minutes plus tard ils retournèrent sur leur lit dans le but d'y dormir, enfin Naruto dit bonne nuit à Sasuke qui ne répondit pas.

Sasuke sorti un papier froissé et abîmé par le temps qu'il relut puis il éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Se ne fut que quelques nanosecondes avant de s'endormir qu'il se rendit compte de la chose : le dortoir était vide, les seuls pensionnaires masculins ici seraient Uzumaki et lui ?!

A suivre

(1) : j'ai pensé petits pois/carotte nn

(3) : je l'imagine et chai trop mimi !

(5) : Je dirais le nombre d'années plus tard mais j'espère que ça ne choquera pas : les garçons peuvent coucher à n'importe quel âge, ça n'a pas autant de répercussion que sur les filles sauf en cas exceptionnel de viol là c'est carrément dégelasse èé.

Je dois être sadique pour couper ici… Ou non. Commentaires ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tsuda c'est moi !

Rating : entre K+ et T

Couple : Comme d'hab, SasuNaru peut-être

Genre : Ooc, Ua, Romance, Angoisse, Drame…

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à mwaaaaaaa éè

Note : Ca va faire comme Mimoo ? Des tonnes de fictions sans jamais en voir la fin ? xD Je rigole Mimoo hein !

Note 2 : J'ai relu comme je pouvais ce chapitre en essayant de l'améliorer grâce aux critiques d'une presque bêta, mais je ne suis pas parfaite alors excusez moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes.

Note 3 : Les chiffres entre parenthèses sont les références à mes commentaires qui, pour ne pas gêner votre lecture, ont été mis à la fin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire, c'est juste moi qui tenais à les mettre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il prit deux à trois secondes pour comprendre où il était. Se remémorant la journée de la veille, il grimaça et se leva tout à fait de son matelas et vit Uzumaki. Il dormait lui aussi, mais pas dans son lit. Il était couché sur le lit dont Uchiwa avait remarqué la particularité en sortant de la douche. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il serrait les poings. Mal à l'aise, le brun alla prendre sa douche pour être plus réveillé. Quand il sortie enfin de la salle de bain, Naruto se frottait les yeux en grognant. A la vue de Sasuke, il sourit.

« Helloooo ! »

« 14ans. »

« Hein ?! »

« J'ai 14ans et bientôt 15. »

Naruto réfléchit quelques minutes pour offrir un sourire éclatant à Sasuke.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je vois ! Hihihihi je suis content que tu me l'ais dis »

« hn… »

Sasuke passa une sacoche par-dessus son épaule droite pour qu'elle puisse reposée sur son flanc gauche.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Naruto.

Le brun répondit froidement.

« Je vais manger. »

« Et après ? »

« …chai pas » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ?»

« Je ne sais pas » répéta-t-il plus fort.

« Ho… ben j'arrive ne mange pas rapidement s'il te plait ! »

Uchiwa ne répondit pas, sortant de la pièce. Il réfléchissait au vide du dortoir. Comment il ne pouvait être occupé seulement par lui et Naruto alors qu'il y avait quand même des garçons de leur age dans le réfectoire la veille.

En rentrant dans la salle à manger collective, Sasuke fut sur que quelque chose clochait, mais à qui demander des explications à part Naruto ? Soupirant, le brun alla faire la queue pour se servir et dix minutes après, Uzumaki apparut pour se diriger vers cette même queue. Sasuke entendit tout d'abord des pouffements puis distinctement des moqueries à l'adresse du blond quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre ne se défendait pas mais de toutes les façons, ça ne le concernait pas.

Son plateau en main, Il alla s'asseoir sur une table vide dans un coin et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard et Naruto s'asseyait sur une table seul. Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi. Un coup il semblait le coller et un autre il le snobait ? Se rendant compte qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le brun se força à penser à autre chose. Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, Sasuke sortit du réfectoire en y jetant un œil scruteur. Naruto n'était plus dans la salle mais l'attendait devant. Quand il sortit, le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Bien manger ? La confiture de groseille était délicieuse non ? »

« … »

S'habituant déjà aux silences de son voisin, Naruto se contenta de ça comme réponse.

« On va dehors ou tu préfères retourner dans la salle ? »

« … »

« Qui ne dit mots consent Uchiwa-kun ! »

Naruto rigola et ne se dirigea pas vers les deux endroits qu'il avait cité, il partit vers un bâtiment un peu délabré qu'il ne lui avait pas fais visité la veille. Grand avec plusieurs étages, il se trouvait jusqu'au bout de l'autre côté du pensionnat, comme un endroit à part.

Ca leur prit une quinzaine de minutes pour traverser les deux cours et le bâtiment A, ou « l'abattoir » comme le surnommait Uzumaki. Au dessus des portes, était écrit « Orphelinat de Konoha ». Pourquoi Uzumaki l'avait-il emmené ici ?

Soudain, des cris d'enfants se firent entendre et deux bambins, une rousse et un brun sautèrent sur Naruto. Sasuke se mit bien droit et s'appuya sur un mur, le regard ennuyé, il observa la séance de câlin que faisait le blond avec les deux enfants. Quelques minutes après, Uzumaki daigna lever la tête pour les présenter.

« Huhuhuhu Uchiwa-kun, voici Moegi et Konohamaru, mes amis ! Uchiwa-kun est nouveau ! Il est arrivé hier et la vieille m'a dis de m'occuper de lui le temps qu'il connaisse ici. »

Devant le silence et le regard plus qu'irritant du garçon qui leur faisait face, les deux enfants lui tirèrent la langue et se cachèrent derrière Naruto qui sourit, indulgent.

« Tu devrais pas faire cette tête, tu leur fais sentir ton ennui… Bon ben j'étais juste venu vous dire un petit bonjour. Faites gaffes surtout, on se voit plus tard. Je dois m'occuper de Uchiwa-kun comme il est nouveau… »

Les enfants acquiescèrent en silence toujours embêtés par les yeux de Sasuke, peut-être avec l'aura de solitude, mais il leur rappelait un peu _l'autre_… en moins effrayant quand même.

Sasuke retourna dans le dortoir vide Naruto sur ses talons. Le brun en avait un peu marre de se faire traîner ainsi depuis la veille, il avait l'impression d'être un caniche pour suivre Uzumaki ainsi.

Il s'étendit sur son lit tandis que Naruto entrait.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Hn… »

« Tu devrais utiliser des mots parce que c'est un peu dur de te comprendre avec des Hn. »

« Fiche moi la paix, Usuratonkachi »

« Vas y t'es sympa avec moi Bakka toi-même !»

Naruto soupira et s'étendit à son tour sur son lit. Les vacances étaient presque terminées et il s'ennuyait toujours autant. Pas qu'il espérait l'école, mais juste quelque chose qui pouvait le sortir de _ça_. Il avait vaguement espéré que Uchiwa-kun le distrairait mais il se contentait de lui parler par mono syllabe ou silence ou alors l'insulté, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux.

_De toute façon_, pensa–t–il, _il va m'éviter dès que les autres vont revenir et lui parler de moi._

Naruto laissa un autre soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres puis sourit. Sasuke lui avait bien dit son âge ce matin donc tout n'était peut-être pas perdu et puis il n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Naruto se recomposa un sourire tout à fait satisfaisant et mit son visage au dessus de la tête du brun. Brun qui lui poussa la tête en grognant. Le blond décida de briser le silence dont la pièce était emplie.

« Tu as vu ? Moe-chan est trop mignonne non ? Elle grandit encore, Konohamaru aussi. Ils sont comme mes frères et sœurs. Je reste la plupart du temps avec eux, on fait souvent des farces aux surveillants. Ils sont mes seuls amis et j'espère qu'ils le resteront… »

Le jeune garçon avait soufflé sa dernière phrase mais Sasuke la comprit tout de même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet idiot lui racontait sa vie, en quoi ça le concernait, néanmoins, il y prêta attention.

« Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh » fit tout à coup le blond. Sasuke fut surpris mais le ne montra pas.

« Je m'ennui pas toi ? » continua-t-il, « Je pense que je vais aller m'amuser avec Iruka-sensei… Si tu me cherches, je serai dans « l'abattoir ».

Contre tout attente, Naruto n'alla pas voir son sensei. Il alla effectivement dans le bâtiment A, et plus précisément sur le toit. Il poussa la porte en fer qui grinça.

Il s'accroupit et laissa ses doigts frôler les quelques mots gravés sur le sol. Ce sol où il s'était couché de nombreuses fois avec _lui_, ce sol où il pouvait rester aphasie des heures en repensant à cette personne qui lui avait fait si mal. Naruto laissa quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues puis empêcha les suivantes de tomber. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de devenir fort mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas, il souffrait toujours autant. Le blondinet balança son corps vers l'arrière et grimaça quand sa tête heurta le ciment. La brise du vent lui caressait doucement le visage, ses joues rosirent un peu et ses cicatrices furent visibles. Il s'endormit finalement, l'esprit douloureux.

………

Sasuke resta plusieurs heures sur son lit, le morceau de papier qu'il gardait toujours avec lui reposait sur son torse. Il l'avait relus tellement de fois qu'il pouvait le dicter. Quand il y pensait, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette lettre. Un jour il le ferait sûrement, oui un jour. Il regarda le papier abîmé.

« Cher Sasuke,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, moi la prison ben ça n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un endroit accueillant, mais on s'y fait !… »

Il interrompit sa lecture, ça faisait mal.

L'adolescent n'avait pas envi de dormir, l'horloge de la pièce indiquait 10h30. L'après midi n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il était déjà lasse de la journée. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche décidant d'aller flâner du côté du blond. Bâtiment A avait-il dis ?

Il errait dans les couloirs de l'internat, se rendant bien compte qu'il s'était perdu quand un homme brun avec une longue estafilade sur le nez allant de droite à gauche traversa le couloir. L'adulte s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour ! Excuse moi, tu dois être le nouveau ! Je me présent Iruka Umano, tu peux m'appeler Iruka ou Iruka-sensei si tu veux. Je suis le responsable des dortoirs des garçons. Tu peux me dire ton nom ? »

Ne pouvant pas encore manquer de respect à quelqu'un d'à première vu gentil, Sasuke se résigna à répondre.

« Sasuke Uchiwa »

« Ho »

« Tsunade-Sama m'a dis que Naruto était sensé de faire découvrir l'internat ? Ca s'est bien passé ? »

« … »

« Hm… Bon ben je te laisse. Quand tu verras Naruto, tu lui diras que j'ai besoin de le voir. »

« …ok »

Iruka reprit sa marche et Sasuke son errance. Les yeux à lueurs rouges de cet adolescent tatoué dans le cou (1) rendaient mal à l'aise et le sensei se promit d'en parler avec la directrice. De plus, son regard donnait l'impression de lire en vous comme si vous étiez transparent.

Uzumaki lui avait donc menti ? Si cet homme était Iruka-sensei, alors qui était allé voir le blond ? Décidant d'aller tout de même dans le bâtiment A, il fini par trouver son chemin avec les panneaux indicateurs anti-incendies décrivant avec soin la propriété. Etrangement tout était vide, aucunes personnes, que ça soit adultes et enfants.

« Certainement parce que nous sommes toujours en vacances » pensa le brun en posant son pied sur la première marche.

Un cri fit lever la tête de SAsuke, il put ainsi voir Uzumaki tombé dans les escaliers, par réflexe, il réceptionna le blondinet dans ses bras tombant et amortissant ainsi le choc par la même occasion. Naruto se retrouva couché sur lui, sonné, tremblant et blanc comme un linge.

Il aurait pu se faire très mal si Uchiwa-kun ne l'avait pas attrapé. Il se redressa quelques minutes après, très gêné, son souffle s'était mélangé avec celui du brun l'espace d'un instant et le regard qu'il avait dardé sur lui, lui avait rappelé celui d'un brun de sa connaissance. Il marmonna un vague « Désolée Gaara » quand, se rendant compte de son erreur il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

A suivre

(1) : je devais faire Naruto décrire Sasuke mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, je le ferais plus tard peut-être mais bon, ça n'est pas indispensable : vous savez tous comment il est.

Je ne pense toujours pas être sadique après sa :p. La suite dans une semaine mais faut d'abord que je la tape ce que j'avoue être difficile ! Laissez un ti commentaire pour dire si ça plaît toujours !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je joue avec

Auteur : Moi

Couple : Peut-être Sasuke/Naruto

Note : PARDON ! Encore pardon. J'aurais du le posté avant-hier et c'est à 5h26 du matin (heure métrpolitainte) que je le poste. J'ai vraiment eu une panne pour ce chapitre ! En plus elle partait en couille avec un Naruto qui se prostituait nn Tous ça pour dire que j'espère que cette suite sur laquelle j'ai quand même planché tout un après midi vous plaira. D'ailleurs, j'ai failli ne pas le faire et poster la suite de Oroike no Jutsu à la place !

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique.

Note 3 : Je viens de modifier les quelques erreurs avec Gaara et etc. Je m'explique encore une fois. Il y a deux versions de cet fanfiction avec Gaara et Naruto à la place du Sasuke et Naruto. Elles sont différentes l'une de l'autre quand même

* * *

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais les descendit doucement. Il semblait troublé et Sasuke, en bon observateur, remarqua les yeux rougis du blond et se senti mal à l'aise. Surtout quand Uzumaki passa le temps du retour dans le bâtiment principal, à lui faire des excuses. 

« Pardon, c'est pourtant claire que… Désolé…. Vraiment Uchiwa-kun… Je n'ai pas fais exprès…. »

« C'est bon la ferme. »

Le brun avait finit par perdre patience, mais Uzumaki, était vraiment saoulant, après tout, il n'avait rien demandé lui.

Naruto se tut, se rendant compte que Sasuke se fichait de ce qu'il disait. Il sourit tristement, Gaara dans ce cas là l'aurait ignoré. Il se donna une gifle mentale, d'abord il n'avait pas à comparer l'autre avec personne, ensuite, il se devait de l'oublier.

« Dis Uchiwa-kun, qu'est ce que tu faisais au bâtiment désinfecter ? »

« … »

Devait-il dire qu'il savait que le blond lui avait menti ? Sasuke marcha plus rapidement. Naruto accéléra le pas lui aussi. Il valait mieux s'éloigner de ce bâtiment.

Soudain, il se cogna contre le brun qui s'était brusquement arrêter, et tomba à terre, ses fesses heurtant douloureusement le ciment. Sasuke dardait un regard froid sur lui et le blond se senti en faute sans savoir pourquoi.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Umano-sensei »

Naruto eut un sourire d'excuse et passa sa main derrière sa tête.

« Non je t'ai menti désolé. »

« Pfff »

Sasuke recommença à marcher et rentra dans leur dortoir. Le blond encore à terre se releva décida d'aller embêter le surveillant du couloir, ça lui changerait les idées.

Le brun aux yeux jais se demandait quoi faire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être amorphe comme ça. Il s'asseya sur son lit et ressorti la lettre de sa poche. Il y passa ses doigts et la rangeât finalement. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire.

Tsunade sorti enfin de son bureau. La paperasse avait été signée, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Après avoir fermer la porte, elle se retourna et cria. Deux orbes noirs la regardaient. Sasuke Uchiwa était devant elle, silencieux.

« Sasuke ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Tu veux me voir ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Tsunade n'avait pas mais alors pas envie de retourner dans cette pièce que l'on appelait bureau.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler tout à l'heure ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il y a une salle de musique ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… Dans le bâtiment désaffecté… Tu… Tu souhaiterais l'utiliser ? »

L'adolescent hocha encore une fois la tête et la directrice comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui. Elle décrocha une clef bleue de son trousseau et la tendit au brun.

« Tiens, je te la prête. Prends en soin ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire, acceptant la clef avec un bref mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement.

La blonde sourit et rentra chez elle.

L'Uchiwa regardait la clef dans sa main et sourit. Si Naruto avait été présent, il aurait trouvé ce sourire magnifique.

Le tatoué alla chercher son instrument dans son sac et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt avec Naruto. Il chercha pendant cinq minutes la porte avec écrit dessus « Musique » et fini par la trouver. Apparemment, cette matière n'était plus vraiment enseignée car la pièce ne semblait pas avoir été visitée depuis un bout de temps. Sasuke ouvrit les fenêtres et aéra la salle. Il se permit de fouiller les placards et dénicha un pupitre avec de vieilles partitions.

Il humidifia le bord de sa flûte et but une gorgée dans la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emmené. Il ferma les yeux et choisit une partition au hasard, ses doigts caressèrent le papier, passant sur les notes qu'il reconnut facilement. L'adolescent devint alors comme en transe. Il rouvrit les yeux et positionna le trou juste en dessous de sa bouche. Un souffle, un deuxième plus fort, au fur et à mesure que ses doigts bouchaient les trous, un son, puis une mélodie se formèrent. Il suivit la partition, ses doits virevoltant sur le morceau de bois. Sasuke s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, conscient d'avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée dans cette salle. Il s'y sentait étrangement bien et avait joué jusqu'à le connaître par cœur le morceau qu'il avait trouvé. Il contempla les notes qu'il avait joué et se senti mélancolique. Il était seul et se devait de s'en souvenir. Pourtant, un regard bleu apparut dans son esprit. Regard qu'il chassa rapidement.

Il prit une autre partition et refit les gestes précédents, fermant les yeux, il étudiât plus en profondeur les notes que la première fois. L'encre qui formait les signes permettant de jouer était plus épaisse que la feuille elle même le garçon se plaisait à passer ses doigts dessus. Il se recula et prit cette fois ci un morceau plus rapide. Un souffle lent puis progressivement rapide, sa tête le tourna. C'était le même morceau mais en allegro. Il plaça les deux partitions côtes à côtes et remarqua l'heure qu'il était.

20h. Il avait passé huit heures et demi sans manger. Pas qu'il avait faim, mais Sasuke était presque sur que l'on allait envoyer quelqu'un le chercher, Naruto sûrement. Il se décida à laisser les feuilles là et referma la pièce après avoir jeter un regard sur le troisième morceau qu'il commençait.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois, encore et toujours il avait rêvé de _ça_. Il revoyait Gaara avec sa seringue se tourner pour appuyer dessus, il le voyait l'abandonner dans les bras de… Il se leva précipitamment et alla prendre une douche. Ses muscles du dos s'étaient douloureusement crispés. Il avait bien ris ce midi, passant l'après midi avec ses deux petits amis. Iruka avait vraiment été sympa de ne pas le gronder. _Certainement qu'il a vu que je n'étais pas bien._

Naruto sorti du la salle d'eau, une serviette autour de ses hanches fines quand celle-ci glissa.

Sasuke passa par le dortoir avant d'aller manger. Il devait prendre une douche ou au moins se changer, Il dégoulinait de sueur de s'être trop dépensé. Il ouvrit la porte et lâcha sa flûte qui tomba en faisant un petit bruit sec. Devant lui, se tenait Uzumaki nu. Il avait des traces rouges sur le dos, apparemment des lacérations qui allaient de son épaule à sa fesse droite. Au bruit de l'instrument tombant à terre, le jeune garçon s'était retourné et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il avait une cicatrice en forme de tourbillon sur le ventre que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué quand il avait vu Naruto torse nu la veille. Le brun se rappela que le blond avait gardé son t-shirt sur son ventre.

Uzumaki cacha ses parties intimes, ramassa la serviette et bafouilla des mots sans suite et il senti le regard d'Uchiwa sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il est fini de s'habiller.

Sasuke rentra enfin dans la douche, prenant soin de prendre ses vêtements de rechange avec lui et quinze minutes après il était dehors. Naruto l'ayant attendu, ils allèrent tout deux manger.

Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans le réfectoire. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de manger. Ils sortirent prendre l'air, aucun des deux n'ayant sommeil et Naruto dirigea Sasuke vers le bâtiment désaffecté. Silencieux, le brun se contenta de suivre le blond. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le toit.

Naruto qui était de dos se retourna tandis Sasuke s'appuyait sur le mur derrière lui.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ais amené ici pas vrai ? »

« Mouais peut-être. »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Moi-même je ne sais pas. Ce soir j'ai encore repensé à l'autre et j'ai eu envie de revenir ici. Ce matin j'étais ici. Ca fait seulement deux jours que l'on se connaît, mais tu es la première personne qui reste avec moi depuis Gaara. »

Naruto s'arrêta et inspira doucement pour chuchoter.

« Gaara et moi on venait ici souvent »

Sasuke se demandait quoi dire et décida finalement de se taire. Pour certaines choses le silence était d'or.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une à deux heures retournèrent se coucher.

Ce soir là marquait le début, ce soir là Naruto fit un cauchemar et se retrouva dans le lit de Sasuke.

Le brun avait senti la forme chaude s'approcher de son lit et se pelotonné contre lui. Il s'était crispé et puis s'était détendu. Le blond devait être somnambule pour s'être levé ainsi.

Epuisé de veiller alors qu'il devait être deux heures du matin, Sasuke s'endormit, serrant inconsciemment Naruto dans ses bras.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, une chaleur inconnue mais réconfortante, le réchauffait et il maintenu par quelques choses. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger complètement du sommeil. A première vue, Uchiwa-kun l'entourait de ses bras.

_Je me suis encore levé cette nuit,_ constata-t-il. Pourtant, il était bien ici, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. _Et je ne suis pas allé dans l'ancien lit de Gaara,_ continua-t-il.

Le jeune garçon se redressa quand le regard de Sasuke plongea dans le sien. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses joues lui brûlaient.

« Réveiller ? »

Le brun regarda Naruto se diriger dans la salle d'eau pour se faire une toilette avant d'aller petit déjeuner. Il ressenti comme un vide mais chassa vite cette pensée. Une vue panoramique du dortoir lui rappelait ses premières interrogations. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils que deux ici ? Et puis Qui était ce Gaara ? Ce prénom, car s'en était un à n'en pas douter, ne lui disait rien. Il se promit d'enquêter.

Le blond s'était en parti dévoiler, il n'était pas si heureux que ça en vérité, et Sasuke put se rendre compte que tous ses sourires étaient faux. Terriblement faux.

Il alla à son tour se laver, une nouvelle question dans son esprit. _D'où venaient les marques encore fraîches qu'Uzumaki avait dans le dos ?_

Comme la veille, les deux garçons se séparèrent mais pour se retrouver à midi. Sasuke avait les lèvres enflées et les doigts rougis mais semblait paisible tandis que Naruto avait un sourire amusé en pensant à la blague qu'il avait réservée pour Tsunade-Baba. Mais son sourire était las.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, répétant toujours les mêmes gestes, il saisissait sa flûte, caressait ses bords irréguliers et le posa devant sa bouche, le morceau de la veille devant lui. Avec de grands souffles, on pu commencer à entendre des sons cohérents, il changea de tempo, celui-ci se faisant plus lent. Une sorte de plainte, des lamentations et un refrain glacé. Se fut comme des cris de douleurs mais effectué avec une flûte. Le morceau avait été facile. Il prit une grande inspiration. Une heure après et une musique encore plus triste que la première. Il imaginait le blond sur le toit et son imagination faisait le reste. Il recommença son œuvre, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer un morceau en pensant à son compagnon de chambre, son inspiration décidait toujours.

Naruto se dirigeait dans le bâtiment A vers son toit quand il entendit un son, comme de la flûte. Suivant l'origine de ce bruit, il se trouva devant porte de la salle de musique ouverte. Cette salle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs années et l'entendre utilisée attisa sa curiosité. Il rentra dans la pièce.

Uchiwa-kun était assit devant une feuille blanche et jouait de la flûte. Le garçon contourna l'adolescent qui l'avait vu entrer, pour se mettre à côté de lui. La mélodie lui déchirait le cœur, elle semblait n'être qu'une infinie souffrance.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas joyeuse ta chanson ? » demanda le blond.

« … Je ne t'ai jamais vu joyeux. »

Naruto fut surpris de la réponse du brun, bien sur qu'il l'était !

« Bien sur que je le suis ! La preuve, je souris ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche et montra ses dents, comme pour sourire mais il avait été agressif sans le vouloir.

Moqueur, le regard de Sasuke semblait voir à travers lui. Enfin, le brun se détourna de lui et rangea son instrument. Il le mit dans un sac et rencontra les yeux azur de Naruto. Décidant de tanter le tout pour le tout, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« C'est qui Gaara ? »

Naruto cessa de sourire stupidement.

A suivre

Je ne suis pas sadique, je veux juste des rewiews ! D'ailleurs, en voici les réponses !!

Réponses aux rewieteurs : 

**Cc :** Salut !! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta première rewiew, je l'ai fais, mais sur une mauvaise histoire nn. Naruto est toujours tout seul parce que… :p Ce qui c'est passé avec Gaara ben tu le sauras bientôt !! Merci d'aimer ma fic et merci pour la rewiew !

**Nanami :** La suite quand je peux XD donc maintenant

**Schuichi :** Merci merci !! X)

MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur cette histoire et tous ceux qui la lisent ! Les rewiew font vachement plaisir donc pensez-y :p


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note : Tsssss d'abord je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, quand je suis rentrée de un j'étais crevée de deux ma connexion foirait tellement que j'ai préféré abandonner. Me voilà donc ce lundi soir, ou mardi matin très très tôt pour les métropolitains, avec un chapitre à moitié chaud, relu à peu près et pas très satisfaisant pour moi mais ça c'est comme d'habitude ;). Comme d'hab, faîte moi savoir les erreurs avec les Gaara et autre rouquin !

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !!! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice pour moi, que cette personne me fasse signe !!

* * *

Sasuke plongea son regard jais dans celui bleu de Naruto. Le blond avait l'impression que l'adolescent pouvait lire en lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! »

Le brun haussa les épaules, de la curiosité mal placée peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Naruto parlait assez souvent de ce Gaara pour que l'on puisse se demander qui il était tout de même !!

« Alors ? Tu comptes parler ? » Sasuke le regarda moqueur. Mal à l'aise, Naruto dansa sur un pied en se tordant les mains. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de _ça _à son nouvel « ami ». Celui-ci allait certainement être dégoûté de lui sinon.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la gorge soudainement serrée.

« Peut pas le dire » articula-t-il. Il soupira en voyant Uchiwa ranger son instrument en pensant au morceau qu'il venait de créer. Le blond le regarda sortir persuader qu'il allait l'éviter à présent.

Sasuke fut surpris de ne pas voir Naruto le suivre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Le blondinet semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il souffla et rentra totalement dans la salle.

« Bon tu te dépêche Dobe ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, il sembla perdu puis lui fit un sourire presque sincère. _Profitons encore un peu avant que les autres lui en parle._

Déstabilisé du sourire du blond et de l'importance qu'avait ce Gaara dans son comportement, Sasuke se senti rougir.

Les deux garçons sortirent finalement du bâtiment. Naruto proposa de descendre dans la salle de jeux. Il était 12h et à midi, il ne devrait y avoir personne jusqu'au moins 15h, ils allaient tous ou presque faire la sieste. Le brun haussa les épaules en acceptant. _Pourquoi pas ?_

Naruto entra une tête dans la salle, il n'avait pas envie de trouver qui que ce soit dedans. Elle était vide. Il souffla soulagé et se déplaça pour laisser passer Uchiwa-kun.

Sasuke se retint de siffler en voyant le contenu de la salle. _Ben dis donc, on n'est pas pauvre ici._ Grande, la salle accueillait plusieurs billards qui se trouvaient dans un coin, alignés contre le mur deux jeux d'arcades et enfin, un coin lecture avec des fauteuils qui semblaient plus que confortable et une bibliothèque qui était tout à fait acceptable par sa garnison en livre. Etrangement Naruto était aussi content que lui, comme si c'était exceptionnel pour lui d'être là pour lui. Sentant son regard sur lui, le blond se retourna.

« Je ne viens pas ici souvent » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le brun, mais Naruto se tut. Il lui proposa finalement une partie de jeux d'arcade. Ils passèrent deux heures à s'amuser, enfin Naruto exprimait sa joie avec des rires tandis que Uchiwa-kun le regardait faire avec un sourire dépité. Dépité mais néanmoins chaleureux si l'on puis dire.

Les deux garçons étaient à présent sur deux poufs chacun en pleine lecture quand du bruit se fit entendre... Sasuke tendit l'oreille, des gens se dirigeaient vers la salle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Naruto sursauta et rangea vite fait la bande dessinée qu'il tenait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait trois garçons et une fille. Le brun les détailla et décida de suite qu'ils ne feraient pas partie de ses proches, ceux comme Naruto on dira. Le plus grand avait de longs cheveux bruns lâchés, ses yeux étaient délavés, il était plutôt mignon mais respirait trop la vanité, il _savait_ qu'il était beau. Il était habillé avec un pantalon visiblement trop grand pour lui et un t-shirt près du corps violet. Le deuxième était brun aussi mais avec les cheveux attachés très haut, il avait dans la bouche une cigarette éteinte. Un air de profond ennuie sur le visage, il était habillé d'un T-shirt vert avec une veste par-dessus et un short beige. Le troisième garçon avait un tatouage sur chaque joue. Il souriait en entrant mais arborait un regard furieux à présent. L'adolescente, car s'en était une, qui les accompagnait avait de longs cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Naruto et des yeux bleus délavés.

Le brun aux longs cheveux prit la parole.

« Quesque tu fous là le démon ?! »

Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke, comme pour s'excuser.

« R… Rien… Je partais. »

« Pff t'as intérêt » grogna le troisième adolescent.

Naruto couru hors de la salle, dépassant les quatre adolescents devant la porte et laissant Sasuke seul avec eux. Celui-ci les regarda avec des yeux plus noirs que jamais.

La jeune fille et le mec avec la veste restèrent silencieux alors que celui qui avait l'air de leur chef parla une nouvelle fois.

« Salut moi c'est Neji, lui c'est Kiba, celui là Shikamaru et celle là c'est Ino, ma petite amie » dit il en désignant un à un les gens nommés. La dite petite amie fit une grimace et jeta un petit regard à Shikamaru qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

Sasuke darda ses yeux sur eux au fur et à mesure des paroles du dit Neji. Il hésitait entre courir après Naruto et demander au crétin pourquoi il l'appelait « démon ». Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles démon ? »

Neji sourit.

« Tu es nouveau ça se voit. »

Le brun croisa les bras et continua à les regarder. Finalement mal à l'aise, le quatuor bougea. Shikamaru alla s'installer dans un des poufs suivit d'Ino, comme voulant dire que cette conversation ne les concernait pas.

« Je t'explique. Naruto est responsable de la mort de ses parents, d'un de ces tuteurs, de celle de Gaara et malgré ses tentatives de suicide, il ne crève pas, on a pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça à cause de ça. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, souriant, puis sans aucune forme de procès, il donna un magnifique crochet du droit dans la joue de Neji qui cria. Kiba voulu répliquer à sa place, mais l'adolescent se baissa et enfonça sa main dans le ventre de celui-ci. Il s'écroula à terre sous les yeux vitreux de Shikamaru et surpris de la blonde. Il sorti de la salle de jeux en courant. C'était simple, Naruto n'avait pu allé que dans un seul endroit. Le toit, et le brun s'y dirigea.

Quand le blond sortit de la salle, il se mit à pleurer. Neji et sa bande était revenu. Ils allaient encore l'emmerder. Détruire la petite amitié qui s'était instaurée entre Uchiwa-kun et lui. Il monta les escaliers sans même s'en apercevoir. S'accrochant à la rambarde, il se pencha et hurla, hurla jusqu'à s'en casser la voix.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas approché ! Toi et l'autre !!!! Je vous hais !!! »

Sasuke arriva sur ces entre fais. Il écouta les paroles de Naruto. Il en apprenait de plus en plus sur ce Gaara et sur le blond. Et il avait envie d'en savoir encore. Le brun ne comprenait pas son attachement rapide pour Uzumaki. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours après tout.

Le blond se laissa glisser sur le sol. Doucement Sasuke s'approcha de lui, Naruto s'accrocha à lui, l'autre l'enserra finalement. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu se genre de rapport, depuis combien de temps des bras ne l'avaient enserré que dans le but de le rassurer ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus (1).

« Je suis désolé Uchiwa-kun, je… Je ne craquerais plus devant toi, s'il te plaît reste avec moi. »

« Sasuke »

« Quoi ? » Naruto leva ses yeux bleus sur le visage de Sasuke, celui-ci avait un petit sourire. Le cœur du blond battu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Mon prénom c'est Sasuke pas Uchiwa »

« Amis alors ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Sans blague »

Le sourire d'Uzumaki fit un drôle d'effet dans l'estomac du brun, il lui semblait que des milliers de papillon volaient dans son estomac.

Il se laissa lentement tombé en arrière sur le sol avec Naruto contre lui. En tournant la tête, il put voir quelque chose de blanc à terre. Il se mit sur le ventre et put lire. _On sera toujours amis GxN._

« Naruto ? »

L'interpellé regarda à son tour le sol et Sasuke put voir ses yeux s'assombrir.

« Je vais te raconter ».

A suivre

: On peut dire que les deux pensent ça, mais d'après vous qui le pense vraiment ?

Je vous demanderais juste de ranger les bazooka et autre armes dangereuses. Alors j'étais un manque grave d'inspiration et j'ai raccourcis ce chapitre. Je suis consciente qu'il est vraiment médiocre mais l'inspiration était vraiment absente. Donc PARDON ET MERCI POUR VOS REWIEWS !!

**Rar : **

Alors comme il n'y a que moi pour faire ça : j'ai perdu les réponses aux rewiew que j'avais faites donc je les refais !!** RECTIFICATION,** après moult recherche, je les ai RETROUVE ! No comment sur mon bordel informatique !

**Cc :** Franchement tes rewiews sont toujours un plaisir . Paniquée pour deux jours de retard xD c'est pas mal !! Tu trouves que ça avance bien ? En lisant ta rewiew j'ai eu une idée et pas forcément bonne pour toi apparemment x). Naruto a des cicatrices parce que… Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'y médite vu que c'est improvisé, me too je suis avec toi cte fic ! Il est tout seul parce qu'il est pas aimé et pourquoi il est pas aimé ben… Je suis vraiment contente que la scène de la flûte t'ais touchée ! C'était fait pour ça !! Si tu passes sur manyfics, un site de fiction too, tu peux lire la version Naruto-Gaara, et dedans le roux est peintre ! x) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!

**Miss-hayden :** merci contente que ça te plaise !

**Inconnu au bataillon** : J'aimerai lire tes fics juste pour te contredire, elle n'est pas parfaite, je t'en conjure. Néanmoins, tes compliments me touchent vraiment, j'ai souris en les lisant ! Ce que je vais leur faire subir ? Moi-même je ne sais pas, c'est totalement improvisé ! Merci encore d'aimer cette histoire et merci pour le commentaire !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K+ pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note : Pardon pour le retard mais je n'étais pas en état de continuer hier, j'avais une sale gueule de bois avec le mal de tête en moins quand même.

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !!! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice pour moi, que cette personne me fasse signe !!

* * *

« Non »

Surpris, Naruto regarda Sasuke.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment envie… C'est tout. »

Le blondinet baissa les yeux, comprenant très bien ce que son nouvel ami voulait dire. Il avait raison, il n'arrivait toujours pas à en parler, c'était dur. Pourtant ce qui c'était passé si insignifiant, pas de quoi en faire tout en plat… _N'est ce pas ?_

Le brun regarda sa montre, elle affichait 19h30, hors il n'avait pas faim.

Ils se relevèrent tout deux, Sasuke tendit sa main pour aider le blond, il tira dessus si fort qu'il projeta Naruto sur lui-même pour finalement qu'ils soient tout deux coller l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent tandis que leurs joues rougirent. Alors d'un geste qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, Uchiwa franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et embrassa Uzumaki, plus précisément il posa ses lèvres sur celles roses de Naruto. Interloqué, le blond mit quelques secondes à réagir et quand il repoussa Sasuke il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! »

Son ami haussa les épaules, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fais… Enfin si.

« J'en avais envie »

Sasuke se baissa pour éviter le coup, se mordant la langue au passage. Par réflexe, il attrapa le col du blond, le poing lever, prêt à s'abattre sur le visage de son compagnon. Son regard était haineux, mais n'était rien comparé à celui de Naruto. Celui-ci oscillait entre la colère et la tristesse.

« Ne refait plus ça sans me demander mon avis Ok ? » dit-il en faisant référence à la tentative de coup du blond.

« Ne m'embrasses plus sans me demander mon avis alors ! » répondit celui-ci. Il défiait Sasuke du regard prêt à en découdre malgré sa position de faiblesse.

Leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations qui s'étaient accélérées. Au bout d'un certain temps, le brun finit par relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Naruto. Le blond recula de quelques pas en se massant l'œsophage. Il se demandait s'il devait s'excuser ou non quand l'autre parla.

« J'aurais pas du excuse moi »

Naruto cligna des yeux, hébété puis secoua la tête en faisant un pauvre sourire.

« Ok… Allons manger. »

« Ok »

Et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas faim, Sasuke suivit son ami jusqu'au réfectoire qui malheureusement pour eux était plutôt rempli ce soir. La tête basse, le blond prit un plateau et le brun put clairement voir qu'il prenait n'importe quoi, surtout quand Naruto se servit une assiette de légume à la place de ses ramen. Sasuke se résolut à prendre deux bols de ramen pour son ami, il échangerait avec lui après. Il se surprit à fusiller des yeux les regards moqueurs, mettant certains voir beaucoup mal à l'aise.

Il savait désormais pourquoi Naruto n'était pas vraiment apprécier. Ses parents étaient morts, il avait tenté de se suicider ? Le brun réglerait ces problèmes un autre moment, d'abord s'occuper de ces êtres totalement inutiles. Laissant le blond aller s'asseoir, Sasuke alla se poster à côté du brun aux longs cheveux qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, faisant mine de s'asseoir, il darda un regard glacial sur Neji après avoir vu son petit air suffisant. Sa voix cingla.

« Je suppose que tu es un mec populaire donc tu as de l'influence ici. Je ne répéterais pas deux fois alors écoute bien. La prochaine personne que je vois s'approcher de Naruto avec un but non avouable, je lui fais bouffer le sol jusqu'à un point de non retour, toi compris. Et les moqueries ne sont pas non plus acceptées. Et pour information, on m'a demandé de choisir entre la maison de redressement ou ici pour avoir faillit tuer un mec. »

Le visage de Neji devint livide à la fin de la tirade tout comme le garçon aux tatouages sur les joues qui se trouvait à côté. L'autre brun, Shikamaru, avec la blonde les regardaient, visiblement intrigué par ce nouveau qui défendait le blond.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea à la table de Naruto sous l'œil visiblement soulagé de celui-ci. Il avait cru pendant un instant que son nouvel ami allait manger avec la bande de Neji. Maintenant que son estomac n'était plus noué, le pré-adolescent regardait son plateau blasé, il avait pris tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Une main avec un bol de ramen rentra dans son champ de vision, Uchiwa-kun lui tendait les ramens (1), lui faisant comprendre qu'ils échangeaient leur repas, ce que fit Naruto avec plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir où Sasuke posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée ici, question dont il avait une réponse partielle.

« Pourquoi nous ne sommes que deux ? »

Naruto sortie de la salle d'eau où il se trouvait, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux mouillés. Son regard était désolé pour son ami.

« Nous sommes seuls, ils ne dorment pas ici, certains rentrent chez eux, d'autres… bref ce dortoir m'est entière consacré pas mal non ? On aurait été trois si Gaara n'… Si il avait été là. »

« Certainement… »

Sasuke regarda le dos de Naruto semblant vouloir voir à travers le t-shirt du blond, celui-ci s'était vêtu avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il détourna les yeux vers sa montre, 21h56. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir mais il alla néanmoins se laver.

Quand le brun sortie de la salle de bain, il trouva Naruto assit sur son lit, il était penché. Sasuke s'approcha doucement du blond pour voir qu'il tenait à la main une lettre, _sa_ lettre.

« Cher Sasuke,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, moi la prison ben ça n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un endroit accueillant, mais on s'y fait ! Mon co-détenu s'appelle Kisame, il a une drôle de tête mais il est assez sympa. Sympa si on enlève le fait qu'il a massacre plusieurs personnes dans d'horrible souffrance hein ! J'ai un peu de peine en pensant que… »

Le morceau de papier fut arraché des mains du blond avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste et quand il se retourna, un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine. L'air du brun était tout simplement effrayante. Il se mit sur ses pieds et baissa la tête coupable.

« Pardon pardon !! Je ne voulais pas toucher à tes affaires ! Je ramassais tes vêtements quand c'est tombé d'une des poches. J'y ai juste jeté un coup d'œil. Promis ! »

Sasuke soupira et regarda le morceau de papier pour finalement le fourrer dans son sac sous le regard curieux de Naruto.

« Ca fait rien… C'est un souvenir de ma famille… C'est une lettre de mon grand frère. »

Au mot famille les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent, lui n'en avait plus depuis sept ans.

« Ca fait très longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu, mais un jour... » finit de dire Sasuke. Il se mit à côté du blondinet qui n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette.

« Moi, je n'ai plus de famille depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Et c'est ma faute. »

« Tu… »

« Non, laisse moi parler, s'il te plait » le coupa Naruto en murmurant, ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse mais il reprit.

« Je les ai tué en fait. Ils dormaient quand je me suis réveillé. J'avais envie de leur faire plaisir et j'ai essayé de leur faire un petit déjeuner. Tout reste encore flou dans ma tête, mais je sais que la cuisine a pris feu. On a raconté que mes parents sont sortis de la maison mais que croyant que j'étais toujours dedans, ils sont retournés pour aller me chercher. La maison s'est effondrée sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent ressortir. On m'a retrouvé deux rues plus loin il parait, apparemment en état de choc. Mon père était le maire d'ici lui et maman étaient vraiment aimés alors le village m'a tenu comme responsable. Surtout que le feu a pris toute la ville. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment la raison pour t'en tenir responsable. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et alla s'allonger sur son lit, il regarda le lit vide à côté de lui.

« Y a que Gaara qu'est venu dormir dans ce dortoir, enfin c'est le seul avec toi. Les autres faisaient toujours pression sur les nouveaux pour leur faire changer de trottoir, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi… Sinon, deux ans après la mort de mes parents, le tuteur qui m'a recueilli est mort. Accident de voiture qu'ils m'ont dis. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans tout ce que disait Naruto mais ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être le ton détaché avec lequel il parlait mais il n'insista pas. Ca avait du lui coûter de parler, surtout que lui-même n'avait pas dis grand-chose.

_Mais tu as quand même dis plus que d'habitude_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

La respiration de Naruto était devenue lente, signe qu'il dormait au contraire du brun. Celui-ci sorti du dortoir pour s'asseoir devant la porte, il tenait la lettre de son grand frère dans sa main. Des larmes salées tombèrent sur le sol.

« Un jour je vous retrouverai mais pas maintenant hein ? Tu ne le voudrais certainement pas. » murmura l'adolescent. Il resta dans cette position un moment puis retourna se coucher.

Dans le dortoir des autres garçons.

Neji était assit sur une chaise de bureau, Ino était accroupie devant lui. Le brun massait la tête de la jeune fille en soupirant, le tout sous l'œil sceptique de Shikamaru. Quelques minutes plus tard et la blonde se releva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revînt, son haleine sentait bon la menthe et un bruit de braguette que l'on refermait s'était fait entendre.

« Je hais ce type »

Comprenant de suite de qui parlait Neji, Shikamaru qui était couché sur son lit se retourna de sorte qu'il puisse voir le visage du brun.

« Sérieux, d'abord il m'éclate le nez et ensuite il me menace ! Je suis sur qu'il n'a tué personne ! »

« Il a dis avoir failli, tiens prend ça » lui dit le Nara en lui envoyant un vieux magazine que le brun aux longs cheveux attrapa.

« Page 17, fait divers, regarde la photo. »

Un bruit de page qui tourne se fit entendre tandis qu'Ino se penchait derrière son petit ami pour lire l'article avec lui. Une photo sauta à leurs yeux, un jeune garçon brun ayant exactement le même visage que Sasuke dardait ses yeux noir sur eux. En fait c'était Sasuke. En dessous de la photo un petit article.

« Le jeune fils Uchiwa en prison ? En effet, les parents d'élève du lycée de Konoha disent en avoir assez de savoir leurs enfants en danger. _C'est peut-être le fils de l'ancien sénateur, mais ça ne lui donne aucun droit de faire tous ce qu'il fait_, nous confie une jeune mère. Rappelons que Sasuke Uchiwa sera jugé demain pour mise en danger d'autrui et non assistance de personne en danger pour avoir tabasser à mort un camarade d'école qu'il a laissé dans la rue… »

Neji ferma violement le journal et le jeta à travers de la pièce alors qu'Ino lui massait les épaules.

« Bordel ! Il a dis la vérité. Qu'est qu'il trouve à Naruto ?! »

« Tu devrais le laisser tranquille » finit par dire Ino, Shikamaru hocha la tête signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec son amie.

« Jamais ! C'est à cause de lui que ma cousine est devenue aveugle ! »

« Il n'était pas dans la voiture. C'était son tuteur. » Objecta le brun.

« Je m'en fous »

« Pff moi je pars les gars, le couvre feu est mis depuis une heure déjà »

Elle embrassa son petit ami sur la bouche puis fit de même avec Shikamaru en lui tenant toute fois la main avant de sortir, le brun la suivant du regard tandis que Neji pestait seul.

A suivre

: maintenant que j'y pense, ça rappelle la scène à l'entraînement )

**Rar :**

**Inconnue au bataillon :** T'as rewiew m'a encore fais plaisir. Je ne trouve pas ça si étrange de faire sourire quelqu'un sans voir la personne ). Sinon pour le couple Neji/Ino, je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi je les ai mis ensemble, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est un couple incongru et innovant. Merci de complimenter mon travail, mais je n'en serais à jamais satisfaite totalement. J'espère bien lire ton histoire !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que les précédents !

**Miss hayden :** Neji est un crevar ? Faut le pardonner, il est un peu con j'avoue xD. Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite t'a autant comblé !

**Cc :** Satisfaite du chapitre précédent ? Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas être apprécié mais je suis contente. Shikamaru n'est pas vraiment dans tout ça lui, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne réagit pas, cependant je le vois bien faire quelque chose de bien , pas toi ? C'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à tes rewiews donc merci et ben la suite t'a plus ?

Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez un auteur comblé et motivé pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew, surtout que j'ai vu que le nombre est en baisse ! Bouuuuh on aime moins ma fic ?!


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Couple : Peut-être un SasuNaru huhu on verra bien xD

Note 1: Comme pour « Oroike no jutsu oups » je me jette à vos pieds et je vous demande pardon !! Ce chapitre était tapé depuis une semaine !!! Vous vous rendez compte ? Hinhin se rend compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ce taire…

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !!! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice pour moi, que cette personne me fasse signe !!

**Chapitre 6**

_"Gaara je t'en prie ne..."_

_Un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts soulignés d'énormes cernes se retourna. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans et était habillé de manière gothique avec un large jean noir, un t-shirt près du corps de la même couleur et des bijoux en argent autour de ses poignets et de son cou. _

_Il s'accroupit en face d'un autre garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Celui-ci était blond avec des cheveux courts et avait des yeux bleus qui étaient pour l'instant assombrit par la peur et la tristesse. Le roux passa une main douce sur le visage du garçon._

_"Chuut... Ne t'inquiètes pas, il te ramènera chez toi après."_

_Il plongea son regard de jade dans celui de l'autre, océan, avant de murmurer une phrase qui brisa encore plus le coeur de ce dernier._

_"La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu profiter un peu plus de toi Naruto."_

_Ledit Naruto sanglota._

_"Tu sais pourtant... pourquoi... tu es un monstre..."_

_"Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres."_

"NON!"

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir. Sa respiration était saccadée et de la sueur froide recouvrait son corps. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et recueillit un liquide coulant le long de ses joues. Il pleurait.

Le garçon blond jeta le drap qui le recouvrait partiellement et sortit de son lit pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le néon blanc éclairait la pièce dans sa totalité, faisant contraster la blancheur irréelle de la salle à l'obscurité du dortoir.

Naruto s'appuya à l'unique lavabo, observant son reflet dans la glace. Ses yeux rougis, son visage moite et blafard lui donnaient un teint maladif. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal et bientôt, il se rendit compte que son pyjama lui collait au corps.

Dégoûté, il se déshabilla, balançant ses vêtements dans un coin, et rentra dans le bac en porcelaine.

Des flashs du cauchemar lui apparaissaient et il frotta énergiquement son dos qui se trouva rapidement à vif. Les cheveux collés à son front et la tête baissée, Naruto ne cessait de se poser les mêmes questions.

Pourquoi s'était-il rappelé de ça? Son subconscient voulait-il lui dire que ce serait toujours là? Qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier?

_Ouais ben merci mais j'y pense suffisamment sans que tu le fasse venir en rêve_, hurla mentalement le jeune garçon en frappant le carrelage du mur.

Il sortit enfin de la douche, frissonnant au contact des carreaux blancs sous ses pieds. La blancheur de cette pièce lui faisait penser à l'hôpital. Les cicatrices dans son dos lui firent alors savoir qu'elles n'avaient pas apprécier le traitement qu'il leur avait infligé sous l'eau et Naruto grimaça.

Il retourna dans le dortoir et enfila un t.shirt assez large pour ne pas lui coller au dos et un caleçon. Il s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées en papillon. Le blond regarda longuement la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassait du drap et soupira. Il n'avait plus sommeil et la pendule indiquait six heures trente.

Ne voulant pas réveiller son seul compagnon de chambre, Naruto descendit doucement de son matelas et farfouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir un pantalon orange.

Il sortit du dortoir à pas de loup, ne croisant personne dans les couloirs, ses pas le menèrent naturellement au bâtiment A et plus précisément sur le toit. La porte grinça. Quand Naruto sentit la brise du vent faire bouger ses cheveux il se sentit en paix et ne sursauta même pas en voyant Shikamaru Nara, un des garçons de la bande de Neji, allongé à même le sol, les bras sous la tête regardant le ciel.

Il s'avança doucement et s'assit à côté du brun qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi jusqu'au levé du soleil. Naruto finit par trouver la tête vers Shikamaru et parla.

"Tu... tu as eu des... des nouvelles de Temari ?"

Le brun fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet. Il sortit un tube du paquet et l'alluma pour la caler dans sa bouche. Il soupira quelque chose ressemblant à "Asuma-senseï" et finit par répondre.

"Pas récemment non."

"C'était quand... la dernière fois que t'en as eu?"

Shikamaru lâcha une bouffée de fumée.

"Il y a deux mois. Elle était aux Etats-Unis et Kankurô était quelque part à Osaka."

"Oh"

"Hn. D'où t'es ami avec Sasuke Uchiwa?"

"Euh... depuis quelques jours. Il est dans mon dortoir."

"Sérieux... En tout cas il t'aime bien."

"Chais pas..."

Le jeune Nara lança un regard à sa montre.

"Il est bientôt huit heures. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir, l'autre va s'inquiéter pour toi d'après son caractère."

"Hein ?"

"Laisse tomber..."

Naruto eut un petit rire gêné et se leva en s'époussetant le pantalon.

"Bon ben, à la revoyure Shikamaru..."

Et il redescendit du bâtiment. En passant par les couloirs, il du essuyer quelques regards haineux venant d'adultes se souvenant d'avoir perdu leur maison ou un être cher dans l'incendie de Konoha. Le blond fit semblant de ne rien voir et s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir pour se recomposer un sourire.

Sasuke se réveilla vers sept heures trente, émergeant difficilement de son lourd sommeil. Il resta allongé quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place, et sortit du lit.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ôter de devant ses yeux et par ce geste, il les ébouriffa un peu plus.

Un peu dans les vapes, il se traîna dans la salle de bain pour en sortir plus frais qu'il en était rentré après une bonne douche. Il remarqua enfin que Naruto n'était pas là et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il prit l'initiative de s'habiller.

Naruto rentra dans le dortoir en tonitruant un bonjour et Sasuke, par pur réflexe, l'insulta.

"Usuratonkashi, t'as pas besoin de gueuler!"

Et il eut la surprise d'entendre une réponse de Naruto...

"Teme! T'as pas à m'insulter comme ça! Bref, on va manger?"

Visiblement de bonne humeur, le blond se jeta sur le matelas le plus proche et se mit à sauter dessus pour attendre Sasuke.

Celui-ci enfila ses baskets lentement et sortit du dortoir en dépassant le blond. Voir Naruto ainsi le rendait mal à l'aise et il se demandait bien où il était allé pour se rendre aussi "heureux". Il avançait rapidement et Naruto dû courir pour le rattraper.

Sasuke fit semblant de ne pas voir la peine du garçon à se faire ainsi ignorer mais ralentit devant la porte métallique avec hublot du réfectoire. Il pu y voir Neji avec la blonde et le mec aux tatouages. En entrant dans la salle à manger un coup d'oeil circulaire lui permit de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, la plupart des pensionnaires rentrant chez eux le week-end.

Naruto se servit rapidement tout comme Sasuke et ils s'assirent à la table qui, en quatre jours, était devenue la leur.

L'Uchiwa était partagé entre l'horreur et l'admiration face au choix et à l'engloutissement du petit-déjeuner de Naruto. Des ramens matin, midi et soir, même les dames de cantine y participaient.

…

La fumée acre montait doucement vers le ciel alors que le brun allongé sur le dos relâchait l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Mais les allées et venues de sa main droite tenant la cigarette vers sa bouche démentait cette impression.

Ses pensées se dispersaient, l'une d'elle prenant la forme d'une blonde aux yeux verts avec quatre couettes mais... celle-ci fut vite remplacée par une autre image, qui le fit se crisper.

Un bip retentit dans le silence, agaçant les oreilles du jeune homme. Shikamaru se releva lentement et épousseta le jean qu'il portait. Jetant le tube de nicotine sur le sol, il l'écrasa sous sa semelle droite et descendit jusqu'au réfectoire.

Assit sur le sol gris à côté de la porte métallique, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir passer Neji, Ino et Kiba.

"Shikamaru!", cria la blonde en se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait debout. "Eurk, tu sens le tabac froid!"

"Ino"

Froide et autoritaire, la voix du brun aux longs cheveux et aux yeux lilas claqua. Ino se sépara comme à regret du jeune Nara, celui ci lui jeta regard agacé et désintéréssé. Neji s'approcha de lui collant presque son front sur celui de Shikamaru.

"Ne t'approche pas d'Ino, elle m'appartient tu m'entends ?" murmura t-il

"Qui aurait envie de t'appartenir ?"

"T'as un problème avec moi Nara ?"

"Non... Je suis en manque c'est tout..."

"Ben va prendre ta dose pour nous foutre la paix !"

"Non ! Neji ! Ne dis pas ça !!! Tu sais ce que j'en pense de vos conneries ! » Ino se retourna vers Shikamaru après s'être interposé entre les deux jeunes hommes, « toi arrête de le provoquer ! Vous me faites chier grave ! Si j'apprends que tu t'es défoncé... »

"Ouais ok lâche moi... Toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper ta copine, savoir que tu lui es passé dessus... Brrr..."

"SHIKAMARU !!"

« NARA ! »

"Ouais bon j'ai compris je me casses"

Il s'arracha de la poigne de Neji qui l'avait violement attrapé à la suite de son insulte et se dirigea vers la cour sous le regard soucieux de la blonde, et colérique des deux autres brun. Finalement, il arriva juste à côté de la grille séparant le pensionnat du monde extérieur (nda : tu te rappelle mimoo "Sffff" xD), les cris des gosses enfermés tout comme lui tapant sur les nerfs, il décida de passer outre ses droits et sauta par dessus la grille. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose de différent de l'autre côté de la barrière, les cris et les rires étaient toujours présent alors il décida d'aller faire un tour, le tout en n'oubliant pas d'allumer une cigarette.

A suivre

Petite pause coucoucircus avec mimoo... HAMTARO !!! Huhuhu comme je me suis amusée ce week-end là ! Bref, vous êtes contents ? Moi oui !!!! Alors alors ? Sautille partout je veux des rewiews !!!!

Sinon, quel est le lien enter Shikamaru et Naruto ? Un indice est glissé, à vous de le voir !

**J'viens retrouver mes Rar alors, Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Linette :** Huhuhu contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! Promis, j'ai gravé dans mon cerveau, linette fan de mes écrits et je ne compte pas l'oublier ! Moi aussi je plains Naruto éè. Neji con ? Tu as toi-même répondu à ta question xD. La relation Ino/Shikamaru/Neji doit être l'un des grands mystères de ma fiction mais oui oui tu as bien compris, elle embrasse Neji et Shikamaru sur la bouche ! Non Sasuke n'est pas gentil ou en tout cas pas avec tout le monde mais vouiiii il est trop cool ! Pour ce qui est arrivé à Gaara-kun j'ai bien une idée mais bon je n'en dis pas plus ! La suite elle t'a plus au moins ?! Bisous rougit et merci pour ta rewiew !!!

**Inconnue au bataillon :** Court mais intense non pour le chapitre précédent ? En tout cas contente qu'il t'ait plus ! Courage pour ta clef usb et ton histoire il ne faut pas désespéré vraiment ! Le rôle de Shikamaru ici est important à mon grand étonnement, mais c'est personnage préférer aussi hein ! Tu verras bien lequel. Huhuhu comme d'hab, j'aime tes rewiews et tes compliments alors Merci beaucoup !!!

**Cc :** J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta rewiew ce que j'ai fais plusieurs fois d'ailleurs juste pour le plaisir. Oui tu as bien lu, Ino a fais une fellation à Neji DEVANT Shikamaru. La relation entre eux est spéciale oui et moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mais on va dire qu'Ino est proche de Shika :p. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé des cicatrices dans le dos j'aurais complètement oublié et me serait rappelé seulement du truc sur le ventre ! Je viens d'avoir une idée donc merci à toi xD. L'histoire de Sasuke est très simple je suis étonnée que tu n'es pas déjà trouvé ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira toooo !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Couple : Peut-être un SasuNaru huhu on verra bien xD

Note 1: Ce chapitre était tapé depuis lundi soir mais ma petite sœur n'a eu accès à l'ordinateur que vendredi et en plus ayant été prise de flemme aigue, elle ne l'a tapé qu'après divers menaces de moi en rentrant du boulot avec un mal de rein et de dos particulièrement fort le midi (quoi je racontes ma vie ?!) et c'est donc à 20h que je l'ai eu en rentrant une nouvelle fois du boulot qui cette année ne m'a pas rapporté grand-chose… GRRR !

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !!! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice pour moi, que cette personne me fasse signe !!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose »

Sasuke le regarda, dubitatif. Après avoir vu le blond avaler deux bols de ramens à la vitesse du son, il était près à voir n'importe quoi.

Le blond sourit en voyant le visage de son ami et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le bâtiment désaffecter. Là, il traversa le couloir principal pour arriver devant la salle de musique.

Pourquoi Naruto l'emmenait ici ?

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'emmènes ici ? T'inquiètes. Entre », fit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Le brun se souvint alors que leur directrice lui avait dis que Naruto avait le double des clefs de cette salle.

Etait-il un privilégier ?

« La salle de musique est la même que celle d'art plastique. Enfin était. Plus personne n'y vient. Sauf moi…, il parut réfléchir et murmura, lui et moi. »

Naruto referma la porte et alla dans un coin, farfouillant dans une vieille armoire en bois particulièrement grinçante. Il ressorti victorieux des grandes toiles et un sachet. Sasuke se senti obligé d'aider le pauvre gosse qui par sa petite taille allait finir par se faire écraser.

« Merci », souffla le garçon il retourna dans le fouillis pour sortir un chevalin.

« Tadam ! », cria-t-il. Il s'avança au centre de la salle et installa l'objet de bois puis hésita entre les toiles déposées sur le sol par l'Uchiwa. Pour finir, il en prit une plus petite puis la déposa sur le chevalin et enfin la découvrit.

« Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer. »

« Hn… »

Le tableau représentait un homme blond avec des cheveux courts en frange et mi-long derrière et sur le côté. Les yeux bleu, droit, il respirait la santé, la force et inspirait le respect. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés. Rousse, les cheveux longs, des yeux noisettes, elle avait quelques tâches rousseurs sur le visage. Elle était plus petite que l'homme mais ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de fragilité que certaines femmes envoyaient. Espiègle mais gentille, voilà ce que lui disait le visage de la femme. Ils portaient des habilles de mariage.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'est… »

« Ce sont mes parents. »

Effectivement, ça n'était pas très dur de les reconnaître. Il avait le visage rond de la jeune femme et cet air candide et espiègle mais les cheveux, les yeux, de son père.

« Qui les a peint ? »

« Ho, hum Gaara. Il était doué en peinture », son visage se ferma quelques secondes puis il regarda Sasuke avec gravité.

….

Shikamaru remonta calmement la ruelle. Petite et sombre, il n'y avait quasiment plus de chaussé et d'énorme trous dans l'asphalte dénotait une certaine négligence d'entretient. Kurenaï habitait dans la dernière maison que l'on pouvait vraiment qualifier de _maison_. Les murs bien que fissurés étaient propres, le sol recouvrit d'un patchwork de moquettes était bien tenu et les meubles bien que récupérés étaient en bon état.

L'orphelinat marquait la limite entre le Konoha riche et les bas fonds. La plupart des gens qui vivaient ici, étaient les victimes d'un incendie qui, ravageant la ville, les avaient laissé démunis. Les riches avaient reconstruit les pauvres s'étaient redus. Kurenaï faisait parti de ses gens. Son mari et elle travaillaient pour les Nara quand le drame était arrivé. Asuma était mort en protégeant sa femme d'un violeur voulant profiter de la panique générée par le feu. Kurenaï avait été sur son chemin, il a tiré et c'est Asuma qui l'a reçu. Aujourd'hui elle ne vivait plus qu'avec les quelques aides et en vendant son corps de temps en temps. C'était la version officielle.

Le brun arriva enfin à l'endroit désiré. Il frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit de suite pour le faire entrer. Une jolie brune mince et élancée lui souriait en tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon endormi.

« Salut Shikamaru ! Ça fait longtemps ! Installes toi à tes aises ! »

« Bonjour Kurenaï. »

Il pénétra dans la maison alors qu'elle s'effaça. Il prit un air grave en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil vert et regarda Kurenaï dans les yeux alors qu'elle se tenait debout face à lui son enfant toujours dans les bras. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier en croisant les bras.

« Désolé mais je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là non ? »

La jeune femme cessa de sourire et son visage devint dur.

« Laisse moi aller déposer Konohamaru. Il vient de s'endormir, il est malade. »

Elle disparut dans une pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est le tarif habituelle »

Shikamaru eut un sourire…

« Et pour les amis ? »

« Je n'ai pas de drogué parmi mes amis. »

….qui se crispa.

« Ok. T'auras ton fric après alors tu peux commencer. »

La jeune femme grimaça et alla fermer à clef la porte de la chambre de son fils puis fouilla dans le haut d'une étagère couvert de photos pour en sortir un sachet opaque.

« Tu le fait seul ou je m'en occupe ? »

« Je le fais seul. »

Le jeune homme se pencha pour ramasser le sachet que la femme venait de lancer dans sa direction. Il en sortie une seringue, un garrot et du désinfectant. Passant le garrot autour de son bras, juste au dessus du coude, il le serra assez fort pour que des veines apparaissent.

« Je pensais que t'allais arrêter après Gaara et Temari… », Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompu.

« Eh ben t'as mal pensé. »

Il s'empara du flacon d'alcool et le versa sur l'envers de son avant-bras. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau et il pressa, libérant le liquide salvateur dans ses veines, son sang, qui se répandait doucement dans son organisme.

« Maintenant à toi », murmura-t-il. Kurenaï se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et détacha le peignoir qu'elle portait, elle était nue. Doucement elle s'approcha de Shikamaru. Le show commençait.

…

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke. Son front toucha celui du brun tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tout comme son souffle.

« T'es tout pâle Sasuke-kun. »

« Hn »

« Ça peut paraître bizarre mais est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? S'il te plait ? »

Sasuke ne dit rien mais passa ses bras autour des reins du blond et pressa son corps contre celui de Naruto. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait de lui, de sa peau à travers les vêtements. Il posa sa tête sur les cheveux d'Uzumaki, humant leur odeur si particulière d'orange.

« Ton cœur bat vite Sasuke-kun », murmura Naruto en frottant sa joue contre le t-shirt noir du brun, il leva ses yeux bleues vers son visage.

« C'est bon maintenant Sasuke-kun, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Hn »

Mais Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de ce corps frêle.

**A suivre.**

Mot de Tsuda : Seigneur qu'elle inspiration ! Fallait chercher avec moi. Trois débuts recommencer pour finalement réussir dans la salle d'attente du médecin où j'attends depuis maintenant regarde sa montre 2h30. Je fais un copier coller des règles que certains d'entre vous ont déjà lus. Mais avant…Hum. Vous vous souvenez de l'indice ? Personne ne me l'a encore donné ! Disons alors que celui qui me le donne aura une faveur accordée (pas de ne tuer, pas de ne taper, ni de poster plus vite désolée !) ça sera pas au grosse désolée mais peut-être que si elle demande bien… J'avais dis que dans le chapitre précédent l'indice révèlerait que Shikamaru et Naruto étaient proche. Cet indice peut être facilement trouvé vu que dans ce chapitre et dans d'autre bin ils y sont foo…Huhu place aux reviews !

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes : **

**Schuichi :**Non, je ne suis pas morte xD ! Dans ce chapitre non plus il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de narusasu hinhin mais pourtant je suis sur qu'il t'a intéressé ! Ce chapitre il t'a plus hein ? A une prochaine rewiew, j'adore ça !

**Shy Une :** Mais non mais non, il faut que tu me dises et si tu as raison tu auras droit à une faveur ! Si ça c'est pas bien . Je suis touchée que tu aime autant ma fiction parce que moi j'aime les rewiews ! J'espère que la suite t'a plus !!

**Endoline :** De rien et la suite ben tu l'as lu ! Elle te plait au moins ?

**Nana-chan :** malheureusement je me suis rendue compte qu'effectivement, cette fiction dépassera les 5 chapitres prévus au départ. Je dirais qu'il y aura une quinzaine à peu près, je ne sais pas vraiment où elle me mène, c'est ma méchante inspiration qui agit. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite t'a plus .

Maintenant les règles XD.

Règle n°1 : Ne pas menacer l'auteur de quelque se soit.

Règle n°2 : Ne pas tabasser l'auteur.

Règle n°3 : Ne pas tuer l'auteur.

Règle n°4 : Respecter les trois premières règles sinon il n'y aura jamais d'autres chapitres.

Règle n°5 : Motiver l'auteur par des encouragements.

Règle n°6 : Aider l'auteur en développant les rewiews (s'il vous plait ?)

Règle n°7 : En espérant que ma sœur ne la voit pas : La menacer de mort si elle ne recopie pas le chapitre que vous voulez lire.

Règle n°8 : Qui est la plus importante pour moi : Aimer ma fiction et de le dire

Je pense que c'est tout hein ? Je peux me montrer un peu présomptueuse pour la règle n°6 mais, les rewiews du style « la suite stp ! » ben ça motive pas des masses même si ça veut dire que l'on aime. Ca n'est pas un reproche hein, vous pouvez en continuez d'en mettre j'y répondrais toujours « voilà la suite ça te plait ? » mais bon voilà c'était une petite demande de Tsuda. Je vous dis à peut-être la semaine prochaine !

Ps : Le premier qui me dit "c'est court"... mdr


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : T à cause de la remarque de ma gentille presque bêta .

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note 1: Ce chapitre a été pendant une déprime (qui en ce moment dure toujours) dû aux réactions plus que négatives sur le one-shot que j'ai écris et posté sur un Shika-Tema particulièrement mièvre. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire mais en fait l'état de déprime m'a permis de pondre ce chapitre donc… Et en avance !

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !!! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice, que cette personne me fasse signe !!

Joyeux Noël et bonne fête ! Si vous vous dîtes, mais que fait ce chapitre ici, c'est un cadeau de noël pour Mimoo, désolée pour le one-chot j'ai pas eu le temps !!, et aussi pour ceux qui aiment cette histoire ! Merci à tous de la suivre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ino regarda d'un air mauvais le retour de son ami. Assise confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle de jeu du pensionnat, elle l'avait attendu quelques heures en espérant qu'il soit juste aller se promener un peu mais apparemment il avait suivis le judicieux conseil de Neji.

« Putain » murmura la jeune fille en regardant l'adolescent brun se laisser aller en arrière à même le sol tout en prenant un livre et le posant sur son visage de sorte que l'on ne le voit pas. Il était seulement 10h du matin et il était déjà shooté.

« Tout ça c'est à cause de cette pétasse de Sabaku » cracha-t-elle en voyant le pansement au creux du coude de Shikamaru.

Neji silencieux observait le Nara, ses yeux méprisants détaillaient le bas de pantalon déchiré et surtout le bout de coton d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une tache rouge. Il tourna la tête vers sa petite amie quand celle-ci parla seule. Visiblement énervée, elle s'asseya sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant fi des regards bovins de Kiba Inuzuka qui s'était arrêté de jouer à son jeu de voiture pour les « mater discrètement ».

_Pauvre con, je suis sur que tu bandes,_ pensa méchamment la blonde en voyant le brun aux tatouages les regarder.

…

Naruto repoussa doucement Sasuke tandis que celui-ci desserrait ses bras du corps plus petit et plus fin du blond. Il baissa les yeux, levant son bras pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un signe de nervosité.

« Tu veux bien jouer un morceau de flûte pour moi s'il te plait ? » lui lança Uzumaki en le plongeant ses yeux couleurs océan dans ceux nuit du brun.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de musique pour aller chercher son instrument, laissant seul Naruto.

Le blond regarda la porte se refermer et se tourna doucement vers le tableau de ses parents. Il y passa un doigt tremblant, effleurant presque le visage de sa mère, faisant son contour.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? » murmura-t-il, « Je souffres tellement à cause de vous ». Il attrapa le tableau, ses mains s'étant égarées sur les bords de la toile, et le remit à sa place et en pris une autre, elle aussi empaquetée dans une tonne de papier opaque.

_Si tu savais comme je te hais_, pensa-t-il en voyant le portrait du tableau devant lui.

Sasuke se pencha par-dessus son lit, empoignant le sac où il rangeait ses affaires de musique. Il attrapa l'étui et son cahier de partition et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Iruka, le surveillant de ce couloir et du dortoir le vit et l'interpella.

« Ah ! Tu es là Uchiwa-kun ! Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Il pénétra dans le dortoir où le brun n'était pas encore sorti.

« Ton tuteur est au téléphone. J'pense que tu vas passer ton week-end chez toi et en famille, t'en as de la chance. » Continua le balafré. Il se rendit compte du visage renfrogné de l'adolescent.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Deux iris noirs le toisèrent et il prit le parti de s'enfuir, après tout il avait prévenu le pensionnaire, son boulot était fait. Il quitta le dortoir alors que Sasuke resserrait inconsciemment ses mains sur l'étui de sa flûte.

« Je n'ai pas de famille ni de chez moi » grogna-t-il et il rajouta « je n'en ai plus. » en sortant pour se retourner dans la salle de musique où l'attendait le blondinet.

…

Tsunade soupira en regardant la paperasse devant elle. Seigneur qu'avait-elle fais pour mériter ça ?

« Héritage familial tu parles ! » dit-elle en lançant le stylo, qu'elle tenait encore quelques minutes auparavant, jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Sa secrétaire, Shizune …, leva les yeux de son écran et arqua un sourcil d'un air narquois en regardant sa supérieure hiérarchique à travers l'embrasure de la porte qui était restée ouverte.

« Un problème Tsunade-sama ? », l'ironie était palpable.

Consciente de cela, la blonde à la poitrine opulente eut un sourire crispé.

« Non non. Tout va bien. »

« Dans ce cas, la secrétaire se leva et attrapant une pile de feuille au coin de son bureau, elle les déposa sur celui de la directrice, J'ai ça à vous faire lire pour la rénovation du bâtiment A ».

« Vous êtes trop aimable » grinça Tsunade, de surnom Gondaime pour être la sixième personne à avoir pris la tête de l'orphelinat et du pensionnat de Konoha.

Elle riva les yeux sur une des premières feuilles de la pile qu'elle venait d'attraper et commença à lire. Son visage devint grave au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Tien ça ne va pas plaire à Naruto ça. »

…

« C'est magnifique quand tu joues. »

« … »

« Tu en fait un autre s'il te plait ? »

« Ok. »

Naruto s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée. Assis en face du brun, il était juste assez près pour pouvoir compter les petits grains de beauté présent sur le visage de son aîné. Sasuke avait de longs doigts fins et agiles qu'il arrivait à faire bouger rapidement, ce faisant les morceaux qu'il jouait n'étaient pas gâchés par les mouvements maladroits que pouvaient avoir certains musiciens. Non ses doigts virevoltaient sur le morceau de bois et avec son souffle que Naruto devinait doux et chaud, il produisait des sons plus beaux les uns les autres, ou en tout cas s'était de l'avis du blond.

Il soupira en se rendant compte que son ami avait déjà fini le morceau qu'il avait demandé. Avait-il autant rêvassé ?!

« J'ai soif. » dit le brun en s'essuyant le front couvert de sueur. En effet la salle de musique n'était pas vraiment aérée et les quelques fenêtres présentes étaient condamnées. En remarquant ceci, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mouvement que Naruto intercepta.

« Les fenêtres sont condamnées depuis environ un an dans cette salle. Ca fait un ou deux ans. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis qu'elle n'était plus utilisée ? Ca date de ce temps là. »

« La manière dont tu le dis fais penser à quelque chose de très vieux hors ça ne l'est pas non ? »

A la grimace du blond, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible mais il ne dit rien de plus respectant le silence de son ami qui à présent semblait rêver, plonger certainement dans des souvenirs.

Après plusieurs minutes, il décida de se racler la gorge, histoire de rappeler à  
Uzumaki qu'il avait toujours soif. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et prit un air contrit.

« Désolé, je rêvais. Allons à la cafet ! Il est bientôt midi, on aura qu'a profité pour manger. »

« … »

« J'prends ça pour un oui »

Il sauta de sa chaise et fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir la clef de la salle, Sasuke suivit des yeux le petit bout de métal, se posant encore une fois des questions.

Comment se faisait-il qu'un élève ait le droit d'accès apparemment illimité à la salle d'un bâtiment qui n'était vraisemblablement plus fréquenté ?

« Au fait tu as toujours la clef de Tsunade-baba ? »

Sasuke sursauta et Naruto sourit.

« La clef de la directrice. Il faudrait que tu la lui rendes ! Je te passerais la mienne si tu veux ou alors on aura qu'à venir ensemble, je pourrais t'entendre. »

« Hn. »

« Je vais supposer que ça veut aussi dire oui. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux aligner plusieurs mots d'affiler et rester muet comme ça. C'est plutôt bizarre. »

L'adolescent s'autorisa un petit sourire en regardant le blond qui rougit, à cet instant ils se trouvèrent mutuellement mignons sans pour autant le dire.

…

Naruto sortit de la douche, habillé d'un pyjama et une serviette sur la tête, aspirant l'eau que contenaient ses cheveux. Il avait passé une super journée grâce à son nouvel ami. Neji ne l'avait pas embêté et il avait pu rester un moment avec Konohamaru (1) s'amusant à embêter Iruka sous l'air blasé et froid de Sasuke. Sasuke qui s'était fait entouré par toutes les petites orphelines assez âgées pour oser lui demander un bisou sur la joue. Il n'avait presque pas pensé à Gaara ni à Jiraya. Presque.

Le blond frotta énergiquement la serviette, sentant un regard il se retourna pour voir le brun le regarder. Visiblement c'était son dos qu'il regardait ainsi. Avait-il vu les cicatrices ? Si oui Naruto le remerciait silencieusement de n'avoir rien demander.

Cependant lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur le frère de Sasuke. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre, il était en prison non ? Pourquoi ? En plus il devait certainement avoir tué des gens pour se retrouver avec un tueur en série, non ?

« Eteins la lumière avant de te coucher » recommanda le brun et Naruto s'exécuta.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se glissa, endormit, dans les draps du lit de l'Uchiwa et se pelota contre lui.

A suivre.

(1) : j'ai fais une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, l'enfant de Kurenaï ne s'appelle pas Konohamaru mais euh… comme vous voulez sauf ça ! xD

Si vous avez été surpris en voyant le nom de Jiraya moi je ne voyais que lui. Un petit indice, vous ne l'aimerez pas dans cette fiction. Sinon ben… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire xD la réaction de Mimoo « je vais te tuer » m'a prouvé que le chapitre 7 a été particulièrement intéressant. Comme j'ai vu qu'il n'y pas grand monde trouvant l'indice, ma pauvre petite sœur s'y est essayée mais elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. En fait c'était tout con ! En plus c'était ce qui a marqué le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Naruto ! Bon je ne dis rien et celle qui trouve a droits à une réponse aux questions sans réponses qu'elle se pose ! C'est maigre mais quand même… XD

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Tsudama :** Saluut ! Ton surnom ressemble au mien c'est étrange XD. C'est bien en fait parce que tu as eu droit à quelques chapitres en plus. Shikamaru va peut-être jouer un rôle important ou pas, j'en sais rien après tout c'est improvisé ! xD Kurenai est en fait juste un personnage de passage je crois (vient d'avoir une idée à développer) ou pas finalement. Comme je ne lis Naruto qu'occasionnellement, je ne me souviens de Kurenai que comme de la femme enceinte d'Asuma, donc son vrai caractère, je ne le connais pas vraiment donc effectivement elle peut paraître sombre. Dommage pour ton histoire, j'aimerai vraiment y jeté un coup d'œil !

**Schuichi :** Contente qu'il t'ait plus mais Noooon il n'est pas si court que ça le chapitre précédent .


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note 1: Et si je me jettes à vos pieds en pleurant vous suppliant de ne pas vous plaindre d'un chapitre aussi court et de la lenteur de production, vous me pardonnez ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que non ? Trève de plaisanterie ! Je ne vous dirais pas que j'ai oublié d'écrire trois lignes dans ce chapitre et que je n'avais qu'a le publier depuis 3 semaines, non non je ne le dirais pas.

Note 2 : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 3 : Les chiffres entre parenthèses sont les références à mes commentaires qui, pour ne pas gêner votre lecture, ont été mis à la fin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire, c'est juste moi qui tenais à les mettre.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sasuke remua doucement. Une peau bronzée, douce et chaude, particulièrement érotique. Il caressa du bout des doigts le bras de la personne de son rêve, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle s'évapore. Il huma le léger parfum d'agrume de cheveux blonds désordonnés. Sa main descendit jusqu'aux reins de la personne. Il ressenti une gêne en voulant caresser la peau sensible à cet endroit, un vêtement. Le jeune homme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. La personne ne devait elle pas être nue pour lui ? Sasuke bougea du bassin, donnant volontairement un coup de rein pour frotter son érection contre les fesses, normalement dénudées, de la pers….

Un cri retenti dans le silence du matin, et un bruit de chute se firent entendre. Naruto Uzumaki rouge de honte et de gêne venait de pousser violement Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci leva des yeux coléreux vers le blondinet. Il se mit en position assise et se frotta l'arrière du crâne qui avait douloureusement heurté le sol. Naruto tourna la tête en bafouillant un « désolé…pardon…pas fait exprès… aurait pas du être là… » Après avoir vu la bosse présente dans le boxer du brun qui malheureusement pour lui dormait à moitié nu.

Sasuke se releva et alla dans la salle de bain… _Ca n'était pas un rêve_.

« Putain… » Murmura le brun en enlevant son sous-vêtement. Il rentra dans le bac de la douche et hésita entre les deux jets et tourna l'eau chaude finalement. Sa main chercha lentement l'objet tant désiré et quelques minutes plus tard il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Naruto se leva du lit où il n'aurait jamais dû être. Il avait encore été victime de son somnambulisme et bien sur il fallait que ce truc arrive. Sasuke avait eu une érection ! Naruto se rappela des caresses sur sa peau. Ca l'avait réveillé en douceur mais il avait paniqué en sentant la main descendre sur ses reins et surtout quand elle avait voulu baisser le pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait. Au début c'était si doux et puis il s'était rappelé. L'_autre_ lui faisait la même chose quand il voulait être gentil. Le blond frissonna et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il regarda Sasuke sortir de la salle de bain une serviette autour des reins pour seul habit.

« Tien c'est quoi cette cicatrice sur ton épaule Sasuke-kun ? »

….

Neji Huuyga se trouvait en cet instant aux côtés de sa cousine, Hinata Huuyga. Assis ensemble sur les marches de la véranda arrière de l'immense demeure Huuyga, les deux adolescents discutaient de tout et de rien. Un peu plus loin, dans le jardin, la petite sœur de Hinata, s'amusait comme une folle avec le chien de sa grande sœur. On aurait pu croire, on assistant à ce spectacle que les deux jeunes observaient la fillette, mais un œil plus perçant aurait vu le regard fixe et sans lumière de la jeune fille. Celle-ci balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière en riant à gorge déployée, ses longs cheveux, aussi longs que son cousin, tombaient en cascade sur son dos alors qu'elle secouait la tête en signe d'abandon.

« Tu es irrécupérable Neji » dit-elle en se reprenant.

« Pas du tout ! Je disais juste que ça serait intéressant que tu me présentes à cette Sakura » bougonna le brun, il eut un sourire attendrit. Hinata et lui n'avait que quelques jours de différences et se ressemblaient tellement que l'on ne les croyait pas tout de suite quand ils disaient qu'ils n'étaient que cousins. Si seulement nous ne l'étions pas, pensa tout à coup Neji, mais il la chassa aussitôt, ça n'était pas la peine de ressasser le passer.

« Sakura est infirmière stagiaire Neji, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est majeur ! Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre aux vieilles maintenant ! » S'exclama sa cousine.

« Je te ferais dire que dans deux mois nous serons aussi majeur, tu te vois déjà croulante ma chère cousine ? » répliqua aussitôt l'adolescent.

« N'importe quoi ! » Hinata le frappa au bras dans une tape qui se voulait douloureuse puis tressaillit avant qu'une petite toux ne la prenne. Celle-ci se calma rapidement et Hinata, qui par pudeur s'était détournée, se retourna vers son cousin un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ino arriiiiive ! » s'écria-t-elle après un instant d'immobilité.

Neji arqua un sourcil, restant silencieux, il observa sa petite amie dans sa démarche féline arriver jusqu'à eux en traversant le salon qui donnait sur le jardin. La blonde embrassa Hinata après avoir longuement embrassé son petit ami. Peu surpris, l'adolescent s'était rapidement habitué aux développements sensoriels qui s'étaient opérés chez sa cousine après la perte de sa vue, en sentant les vibrations sur le plancher, elle pouvait déterminer qui marchait dans la demeure, où et combien.

Hinata après avoir attrapé sa canne qui restait toujours à ses côtés, la jolie brune se leva en s'époussetant le derrière de son jean. Elle appela sa petite sœur puis invita Ino à venir prendre un verre de limonade dans la cuisine. Neji la suivit, la blonde accrochée à son bras. Elle n'avait pas vu pendant sa toux, le regard voilé et rempli de rage de Neji.

…

Kankuro Sabaku, dix-neuf ans, était l'aîné des Sabaku, Gaara maintenant décédé, et Kankuro se demandait si ça n'était pas plus mal, il devait veiller sur sa chère petite sœur. Le jeune homme se tenait appuyé sur la balustrade du balcon où il se trouvait, en tenue de cadre, il avait laissé ouvert sa chemise au col et avait desserré sa cravate. Une cigarette à la main, il faudrait qu'il arrête d'ailleurs de fumer, il observait sa petite sœur assise sur les marches de leur immeuble en plein exercice buccal avec une autre jeune fille qui devait certainement être plus vieille qu'elle. Il passa une main valide dans ses cheveux courts avant d'écraser sa cigarette contre le mur blanc du balcon, se détournant du spectacle. Soupirant en ce demandant ce qu'il avait fais de mal en élevant ses frères et sœurs après la mort de leur parent, il préféra aller s'allonger sur le canapé qui le narguait de là où il était.

L'air qu'il avait voulu prendre en sortant sur son balcon était d'une pureté douteuse se dit-il en jetant sa cigarette dans la corbeille la plus proche.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps était passé quand il entendit les clefs de sa petite sœur tournées dans la serrure, se contentant juste de grogner après avoir été déranger dans son sommeil. Elle s'adressa à lui tandis qu'il se mettait en position assise.

« Je pense casser avec Sarah-chan, t'en dis quoi ? »

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage froissé par le sommeil puis accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait sa jeune sœur.

« C'est qui déjà Sarah ? » finit-il par lui demander après avoir vider le verre. Il ne vit pas le roulement des yeux de Temari alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui en sautant sur le matelas du canapé, la mini jupe qu'elle portait flottant autour d'elle. Le blond émit une grimace puis regarda sa sœur.

« Ta tête fait peur » lui dit-il après un petit temps à la dévisager. Les yeux de sa sœur étaient entourés de noir, faisant son regard émeraude devenir plus profond. Un rouge pétant qui avait débordé sur le haut, certainement dû à l'échange de baiser langoureux avec « Sarah », ornait ses lèvres. Un faux piercing décorait son arcade sourcilière droite, alors que les cheveux blonds mèchés de noirs et lissés tombaient en cascade autour de son visage. Elle fit la moue.

« Je sais, c'est Sarah-chan qui voulait me voir comme ça. Je n'aime pas. »

La jeune blonde attrapa une mèche puis resta silencieuse quelques minutes, se laissant aller en arrière sur le meuble moue, elle inspira lentement puis expira en fermant les yeux. Son frère, silencieux lui aussi, qui avait retenu un « Ben alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ? » à la confession de sa sœur, fit de même. Le calme de leur environnement était tel qu'ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard, assis tous deux devant un repas sommaire composé d'hamburgers et de frites, Kankuro en tenue plus décontracté et Temari, les cheveux à nouveau et totalement blond en quatre couettes, plus aucune trace de maquillage sur son visage, le faux piercing retiré. Elle orienta la conversation vers un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« J'ai parlé à Shika-chan dernièrement » lança-t-elle.

Le blond mâchouilla lentement la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche puis déglutie.

« Et ? » articula-t-il

« Et… J'pense aller au japon pour quelques temps, ça fait déjà deux ans.»

…..

La cicatrice devait être longue de plusieurs centimètres, partant en travers de la clavicule à l'épaule gauche de Sasuke. Naruto s'approcha fasciné, son doigt tendu il effleura la peau pâle et creusée. Son ami se tendit mais ne fit rien pour reculer, semblant accepter le toucher du blond.

« Ca me rappelle les cicatrices des samouraïs comme Kenshin (1) sur sa joue »

Face au silence de Sasuke, Naruto se déporta vers la gauche faisant en sorte de pouvoir regarder son visage. _Neutre mais cachant quelque chose,_ fut la pensée de Naruto en le voyant. Curieux, Naruto examina une seconde fois la cicatrice.

« Comment tu t'ais fais ça ? » lui demanda le blond.

« Tu m'as dis qui t'as fais ces cicatrices dans le dos ? »

Uzumaki eut un mouvement de recul, comme si la peau du brun lui brûlait soudainement la main, il leva un regard étrange vers Sasuke.

« Tu… »

« Laisse tomber. »

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il mit en place sa chemise noir qu'il boutonna jusqu'au troisième bouton. Silencieux, Naruto le regarda sortir de la pièce. Une voix l'appelant dans le couloir le fit sourire allégeant légèrement le poids qu'il avait au cœur.

« Tu viens ? »

…

Kankuro faillit s'étouffer avec les frites qu'il avait dans la bouche. Blasée, sa petite sœur l'observait n'amorçant aucun geste dans le but de lui porter secours. Il attrapa la bouteille de jus en face de Temari et fermant les yeux de soulagement, bu de longues et salvatrices gorgée.

Rouvrant les yeux, son regard se posa sur le visage de sa sœur, scrutant le moindre signe de blague. Jugeant cette histoire sérieuse aux sourcils froncés de la blonde Kankuro se mit à bégayer.

« Pou… Pourquoi Veux-tu Re…Retourné au Japon ?! »

« Parce qu'il me manque lui et les personnes qui y vivent. »

Elle déposa calmement le hamburger entamer qu'elle tenait dans les mains et son frère fit de même.

« Les States ne te plaisent pas ? »

« Oui… Mais je veux aller au Japon. Je ne te demande pas d'y retourner y vivre, je sais que tu seras contre mais j'aimerai y faire un petit séjour. »

« Tu ne penses pas faire du mal en y allant ? »

Le regard de Temari se fit plus dur tout comme le ton de sa voix.

« Je sais pourquoi j'y vais et tu sais très bien ce que je penses sur ce qui y s'est passé. »

« Oui mais Naruto… »

« NARUTO EST PLUS VICTIME QUE NOUS ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! » éclata la blonde.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle venait de les frapper violemment sur la table en bois. La respiration accélérée par se brusque excès de colère. Kankuro, se demandant une seconde ce qu'il avait mal fais en élevant ses frères et sœurs, intima à sa sœur de se calmer.

« Tu as mal interpréter mes mots, c'est à Naruto que je pensais quand j'ai dis que tu ferais du mal en y allant. Peut-être que lui n'a pas envie de nous revoir, de te revoir. »

« Tu racontes des conneries Kankuro et que tu le veuilles ou pas j'irais au Japon. »

A suivre

[1 : Kenshin n'est pas ma seule référence dans ce type de manga mais j'y ai pensé en premier vous connaissez j'en suis sur : Kenshin le Vagabond \o/

* * *

Comment dire… OUAIS J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR LA MOYENNE (et même au dessus) AU BAC BLANC DE MATH !!! (Chose à dire pour une L telle que moi c'est très difficile et je m'étonne encore !). Ensuite… Je vous ai manqué ? Avouez alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Je vous ai manqué ! Je sais je… Non… Pas taper… Hm… Je promets de poster plus vite si j'ai plus (et j'ai bien dis plus ou pas égale) de 20 rewiews. Sinon… Hm Gomen ? Le début de ce chapitre est près depuis décembre et… hm sorry.

**Passons aux Réponses aux Rewriters anonymes** :

**Schuichi **: qu'avez-vous tous à dire qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ? Mais effectivement le fait que Naruto aille dans le lit de Sasuke joue un rôle majeur… Shikamaru se shoot mais bon Ino essaye de faire quelque chose… J'ai bien dis essaye hein ;). L'histoire d'amour est longue longue à venir et je m'en excuse mais c'est ainsi ! J'ai hâte de répondre à ta prochaine rewiew !

**Tsudama :** Quand je suis allée pour faire mes rar ma réaction en voyant ta rewiew a été waouh j'ai été gâté avec Tsudama ! Donc tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements et tes félicitations, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ensuite pour nos surnoms effectivement xD ils se ressemblent mais bon ne nous appesantissant pas dessus. Les indices ont un rapport avec les noms mais là encore tu n'as pas trouvé (c'est dommage tout de même car je ne peux même pas répondre à tes suppositions entre les liens qui unissent tous ces chers personnages !). Kurénai a été utilisé comme ça autant j'aurais pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre mais elle me plait donc c'est tomber sur elle. En fait elle n'est pas du tout comme tu la décris maintenant à toi de voir ;). Pour conclure à ma petite réponse : j'ai hâte d'avoir un nouveau commentaire de toi pour que tu puisses peut-être cette fois ci me donner le minuscule indice se trouvant là où j'ai dis et ainsi je pourrais répondre à tes questions qui semblent toutes très intéressantes : celle de Neji et Ino surtout !

**Petite note importante : J'ai l'impression que l'histoire s'embrouille un peu et qu'elle part en vrille si oui dîtes le moi tout de suite par rewiew si vous ne comprenez pas telle chose que je puisses vous les expliquez (sans les spoiler) ou encore modifier la fiction pour la rendre meilleure. Maintenant tout dépend de vous : vous lisez, commentez, j'écris.**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note 1: Euh que dire sauf enjoy ?

Note 2 : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 3 : Les chiffres entre parenthèses sont les références à mes commentaires qui, pour ne pas gêner votre lecture, ont été mis à la fin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire, c'est juste moi qui tenais à les mettre.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Kakashi Hatake, tuteur attitré de Sasuke Uchiwa soupira en sortant de sa voiture. Ces lettres de soutiens et de menace lui passait par-dessus la tête mais alors quand la mère de ce gosse était venue le voir…

Il appuya sur le bouton fermant à clef son véhicule et se dirigea vers le pensionnat où il avait dû placer son fils adoptif. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu quand il avait appelé la veille or c'était pour lui proposer de rentrer le week-end à la maison. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés puis leva les yeux vers l'enseigne à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il émit un « haa » en soupirant et arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau. La directrice du pensionnat qui était de même celle de l'orphelinat lui sourit en le regardant entrer.

« Bonjour Hatake-kun ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Bonjour Tsunade-sama j'étais juste venu prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke. »

La femme blonde fronça les sourcils alors que Kakashi lui lâchait la main.

« Il y a-t-il un problème avec Uchiwa-kun ? »

« Non non rien du tout mais comme il ne répondait à mes appels… Enfin vous comprenez, depuis la mort de son frère… »

L'homme eut un sourire contrit alors que le sourire de la directrice se crispa. Effectivement elle avait entendu parler de cette histoire, mais n'étant pas de Suna et ne voulant pas juger son élève sur les on-dit et sur son passé elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

« Son frère a subis la peine de mort il y a un mois c'est cela ? »

Toujours avec cet air contrit, Kakashi hocha la tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les dérangeant encore plus, pour se donner contenance.

« Et donc… Sasuke s'est bien intégré ? Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais je me demandais si… »

Il se tu conscient du regard un peu plus sérieux de la femme en face de lui.

« Effectivement ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est arrivé mais pour le moment nous n'avons eu aucun problème, nous pouvons peut-être même espéré que ça soit dans notre établissement que votre fils changera de comportement… Concernant ses relations je sais juste qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec le petit Uzumaki Naruto, un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui de deux ans et demi. »

L'argenté eut un instant de flottement qui inquiéta la femme d'âge mure.

« Vous allez bien Hatake-kun ? »

« Je… Uzumaki comme Uzumaki Minato ? »

« Euh Oui c'est son fils… Hatake-san ?! »

…

Naruto observa son ami avec minutie, cherchant à voir un quelconque changement facial. Le bol qui contenait le chocolat que Sasuke l'avait forcé à prendre refroidissait lentement lui et son contenu devant lui.

« Quoi ?! »

Le blond sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun tourne son visage vers lui pour parler. Malheureusement pas tout à fait refroidit, le bol de chocolat chaud se renversa sur Naruto, celui-ci ayant fais un geste brusque lors de son sursaut. Il eut un gémissement de douleur quand il senti la brûlure du liquide chaud sur son ventre et ses cuisses.

Constatant les dégâts, Sasuke eut une grimace, des larmes perlèrent aux coins des paupières de son ami. Laissant les restes de son petit-déjeuner, il se leva pour aider Naruto à faire de même.

« Allons à l'infirmerie. »

« NON ! »

La violente réaction de Naruto fit Sasuke lâcher le bras du blond, celui se pencha un peu en avant, évaluant ainsi les dégâts. Il releva la tête en regardant Sasuke, se passant une main dans les cheveux, grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Le brun avait remarqué qu'il faisait ce geste lorsqu'il mentait ou était gêné.

« C'est pas trop grave… Et puis la… La crème que j'utilise pour mes… cicatrices… Je peux l'utiliser pour les brûlures aussi… »

Sasuke resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naruto semblait ne pas vouloir se soigner à l'infirmerie.

_Un nouveau mystère à éclaircir,_ se dit-il alors qu'il suivait le blond jusqu'à leur dortoir. Ils ignorèrent les remarques sur la tache marron, enfin Naruto les ignora, Sasuke lança des regards noirs à tous ceux qui ouvraient la bouche dont le but de se moquer de son compagnon.

…

Kurenai Sarutobi, veuve de Sarutobi Asuma, observait son client le plus régulier allongé à ses côtés. Doucement, presque avec amour, la jolie femme caressait les cheveux détachés de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se réveillait sous les caresses de la jeune femme, ses yeux perçants fixaient son visage.

« Réveillé ? »

« Hm »

Il eut un soupir, l'opulente poitrine de la brune s'appuyait sur son bras, ils étaient nus dans le lit de Kurenai.

« Tu as découché, j'espère que ton chef de dortoir ne l'a pas remarqué, sinon ton père va te passer un savon. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de mon père » murmura le jeune homme en se retournant complètement.

A présent les seins de la brune s'écrasaient contre son dos, il ne senti plus qu'il ne vit le bras de son amie se lever pour se poser sur son épaule.

« Eh bien moi non. Va prendre une douche, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. »

Shikamaru soupira, le poids qu'il y avait sur le lit se fit plus léger. Il vit un corps agréablement sculpté passé devant ses yeux puis le vide. Il prit quelques minutes, le temps d'émerger totalement de son sommeil puis se leva pour aller prendre la dite douche.

Trente minutes plus tard et l'adolescent de quinze ans, presque seize, était attablé devant des œufs brouillés face au fils de Kurenai.

…

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire… Enfin je savais qu'ils… Mais… »

Kakashi passa une main tremblante sur son visage masqué par un col roulé alors que Tsunade lui tendait un verre d'eau. Il but de longues gorgées avant de se reprendre.

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquez ? »

« Je… Uzumaki-san était mon sensei... Je savais qu'il était mort mais… Il avait un fils… Il… Comme un père et… **Naruto U… ?! **»

Le regard de Kakashi s'agrandit, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« **Ce** Naruto ?! Il était le fils de Minato-sama ?!! »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés appuya sur le « ce », la directrice ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait en face d'elle. Visiblement en train de s'énerver car prise pour une poire, la blonde éleva le ton.

« Bon sang qu'est que vous avez ?!! »

Kakashi la regarda comme si elle était une illuminée.

« Mais enfin Gondaime-sama, savez-vous que c'était un Uchiwa qui… »

Ce fut au tour de Tsunade d'écarter les yeux, les propos de Hatake-kun l'éberluant plus qu'autres choses, la vie avait des hasards morbides.

…

« Neji et sa bande ne sont pas là pour le week-end, on peut aller bouquiner… comme on n'a rien à faire d'autre… Si tu veux je demanderais à Baba-chan de nous laisser aller en ville cette après-midi ! »

« Hn »

« Je n'ai qu'à prendre ça pour un oui. »

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeune, plus précisément Naruto y allait et Sasuke le suivait. Quand ils arrivèrent, deux ou trois jeunes étaient présents cependant, ceux-ci restèrent impassible, ignorants le blondinet.

Ils s'installèrent sur les poufs et restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Uzumaki crie famine.

« Oups… Il est 12h… »

Le brun se retînt de lever les yeux vers le ciel et se leva pour aller au réfectoire, constatant avec consternation que son quotidien il le passait le plus souvent entre le réfectoire, son dortoir et déambuler dans les couloirs, se fut la première fois qu'il se surprit à espérer les courts.

Naruto allait entrer quand il se figea devant les portes à battant, faisant brusquement demi-tour, il fit quelques pas sur le côté entraînant Sasuke par la même occasion.

« Ca te dit qu'on prenne juste un sandwich ? On peut aller dans la salle de musique ou retourner lire ! »

Le visage de l'Uchiwa dût révéler sa perplexité car Naruto parut embarrassé.

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda son ami.

Il eut un sourire contrit.

« Il y a juste une personne que je veux pas voir dans la pièce. »

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, ou en tout cas rien du plein grés de Naruto, Sasuke préféra acquiescer en silence. Il pénétra dans la salle à manger en cherchant discrètement qui était la personne que le blond ne voulait pas voir. Pendant qu'il commandait, il ne reconnu pas deux personnes, pas qu'ils les connaissent mais depuis son arrivé il avait déjà vu presque toutes les têtes et celles là lui étaient inconnues.

Un homme d'une pâleur cadavérique avec de longs cheveux noir, il lui faisait étrangement penser à un reptile, et un homme à lunette avec des cheveux gris, certainement colorés, aux allures de petit intello. Le deuxième homme avait une blouse blanche déposée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_Serait-ce l'infirmier que Naruto cherche à éviter ? _

A suivre !

* * *

**Note de Tsuda que vous n'êtes pas obligé à lire : **Je sais qu'une brusque accélération est remarquée, mais au tout début de cette histoire je souhaitais faire une intrigue durant au maximum deux semaines et la première semaine est presque finie, ils sont samedi dans ce chapitre. Une partie du mystère selon vos critiques (rewiews en anglais) a été découvert, or, je ne le pense pas, après… c'est vous ! Que puis-je dire d'autres... Je me souviens avoir parler de Jiraiya comme d'un méchant mais après avoir lu les scans je ne peux définitivement pas le mettre comme tel d'où l'importance de personnages qui ne l'étaient pas au début… Le premier qui peut me dire lequel avait été cité au début de l'histoire et que je pense développer aura droit à une réponse à ses questions (comment ça la récompense est faible ?! xD) ! Ceci dit… Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de ma note de début mais cette histoire étant complètement improvisée à chaque chapitre écrit, j'étais aussi surprise que vous en lisant un nouveau mystère et en ce moment mon cerveau cherche activement ce qu'il se passe !

**Réponses aux Rewriters Anonymes :**

**Schuichi : **Je vois que la scène du début du chapitre 9 a causé de l'émoi chez toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas leur histoire ne se fera pas dans dix ans, enfin j'espère, mais bon c'est du shonen-ai pas du yaoi pur et dur… Ensuite aucun spoil, nous découvrons la suite toi et moi en même temps ! Je kiff too la cicatrice :p

**XiaXia :** Effectivement on peut le voir comme ça mais il n'a même pas fonctionné… Alors !

**Kyu-Chan :** Contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Concernant ma petite demande pour les rewiews, bon elle n'a pas vraiment marché alors je remercierais juste ceux qui me permettent de continuer à écrire (à vous de vous sentir concerner ou pas) !!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ca n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassés

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Je ne les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai

Note 1: Bon ne me tuez pas parce qu'il est extrèmement court !

Note 2 : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 3 : Bon… Alors nous dirons tout simplement que nous sautons leurs sandwiches et que Naruto n'avait pas pris de douche après s'être renversé du chocolat sur le jeans (ouais c'est crade je sais) parce que… J'ai commis une erreur dans ce chapitre que seuls les plus vifs pourront comprendre ! Enjoy ?!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke accompagna Naruto jusqu'à leur dortoir, prétextant l'envie de se brosser les dents ( ce qui était en partie vrai) pour venir avec lui. Il détourna les yeux lorsque le blond se déshabilla en allant dans la salle d'eau. Lorsque son ami sorti de la salle de bain, le brun était en train de d'examiner le dortoir, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait depuis son arrivée. Les murs étaient peints en bleu pastel alors que le sol était de la moquette couleur bleu marin. Il y avait une dizaine de lit sans drap, sous chacun, se trouvaient des tiroirs où l'on pouvait ranger les sous-vêtements. Au mur face aux nombreux lits se dressaient un nombre égal d'armoires dont seules deux étaient utilisées. Les murs étaient nus sauf au dessus du lit de Naruto ce que Sasuke n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas remarqué.

Il s'avança, regardant fixement le mur. Une photo en couleur représentait Naruto avec un immense sourire assit sur l'un des bancs de l'orphelinat y était épinglée. A côté de lui se tenait un garçon, un regard vert entouré d'un maquillage noir, le teint pâle, il avait des cheveux couleurs sang et un tatouage avec le kanji de l'amour sur le front. Il ne souriait pas, semblant toiser la personne tenant l'appareil. Une main appartenant à une jolie blonde coiffée de quatre énormes couettes avec des yeux identiques au garçon était posée sur son épaule. Sasuke reconnut l'un des garçons du groupe de Neji, Un brun avec une coupe en forme d'ananas. Il paraissait s'ennuyer ferme mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la blonde souriante qui devait être la plus âgée sur les trois personnes. En arrière plan, Konohamaru et Moegi étaient en train de faire coucou au photographe.

« Cette photo date d'il y a deux ans. »

La voix de Naruto retenti dans le silence de la pièce. Si Sasuke eut peur, il ne le montra pas, se retournant pour regarder le blond. Celui-ci qui s'était changé s'approcha lentement pour finalement caresser l'image du bout des doigts.

« Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la jeter même si il était dessus. »

Il montra la seule fille du groupe.

« Elle c'est Temari. Elle avait dix-huit ans là, maintenant elle en a vingt. »

Puis le brun.

« Tu connais déjà Shikamaru. Il était souvent avec nous… Pour Temari je suppose. »

Et enfin le roux.

« C'est Gaara »

Ainsi donc, il savait enfin qui était ce Gaara. Sasuke éprouva un sentiment inconnu en voyant Naruto sourire aussi sincèrement sur cette photo, lui n'ayant jamais eu droit à quelque chose de la sorte. Il ignora ce sentiment, se focalisant sur la blonde de la photo.

« C'est sa sœur ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Hum hum. Temari-chan était sa grande sœur. Celui qui a pris la photo était son grand frère, il s'appelle Kankuro. C'était, enfin se sont, les Sabaku. Temari, Kankuro et Gaara No Sabaku »

« Hm »

« Je compte la jeter… Mais pas maintenant »

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

…

« Allo ? »

« Allô Shika-chan ?! »

« Temari ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, surpris d'avoir au téléphone la fille à laquelle il rêvait.

« Oui c'est moi ! Ca va ?! »

« Ben… Ouais ouais tranquille… »

« Cool ! Dis moi tu es occupé là maintenant ? »

« Non, je rentrais chez moi, donc rien de particulier… Pourquoi ?»

« Supeeer ! Ben tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport là ? »

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation téléphonique.

….

« Naruto-kun ?! Naruto-kun… Ha tu es là ! »

Iruka, le surveillant des dortoirs des garçons, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce. Il paraissait content d'avoir trouvé le blond et encore plus en voyant Sasuke.

« Ha ! Ben Uchiwa-kun ! »

Il rit seul quelques secondes puis reprit :

« Je suis content de vous avoir trouvés, j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups là ! Tsunade-sama souhaite vous parlez à tous les deux. Enfin, Uchiwa tu as de la visite mais Naruto-kun, toi la directrice veut te voir. »

« Tu sais pourquoi la vieille veut me voir Iruka-kun ? »

« Bof pas vraiment, je crois que ça a un truc à voir avec le bâtiment A après… »

« Ok… Merci Iruka-kun ! »

« Bon… Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que l'on t'accompagne… »

Naruto rigola puis attrapa la main de Sasuke, l'entraînant vers le bureau de la directrice.

Iruka tout comme Sasuke senti que le rire du blond sonnait affreusement faux, mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Le surveillant retournant près de l'entrée de l'orphelinat pour guetter l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui se trouvait avoir un corps plutôt agréable à regarder.

…

« Bon eh bien je vous assure que Uchiwa-kun s'est pour le moment très bien adapté, cependant pour le problème d'affaires scolaires… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles se trouvent pour la plupart dans ma voiture, le reste… Il faudrait que Sasuke aille en ville avec moi pour les acheter… »

« C'est parfait …Cependant nous sommes Dimanche aujourd'hui donc… »

« Lundi après-midi ? »

« Cela lui ferait rater des cours… Mais c'est d'accord »

Tsunade vécut dans un état second le départ de Kakashi Hatake encore sonnée des révélations de l'homme masqué. Elle n'avait pas du tout fait de relation avec Madara Uchiwa et Sasuke pourtant le nom « Uchiwa » n'était pas commun. Parler de quelque chose de si futile que des cours après « ça » lui paraissait étrange, dérisoire, elle se reprit tout de même sachant qu'elle devait parler au blond dans quelques minutes seulement.

_Si seulement je pouvais être autre part…_

…

« Eh ben Shika-chan tu ne m'embrasses pas ?! »

« Si si… »

Le jeune homme de 17ans s'approcha de la jolie blonde un peu maladroitement. Shikamaru était à l'évidence surpris de trouver Temari à l'aéroport du pays du feu. La blonde voulut l'embrasser mais le brun d'un mouvement volontaire détourna la tête de sorte que ses lèvres se posent sur sa joue. La blonde parut blessée mais reprit rapidement contenance, lui prit le bras, ignorant l'air renfermer qu'il afficha.

« Alors ?! Quoi de neuf à raconter ? »

« … Rien qui t'intéresserais… »

Ils sortirent de l'imposante bâtisse, Shikamaru poussant le chariot à bagage pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Le trajet de l'aéroport à Konoha se fit dans un silence lourd, le brun semblait plonger dans de profondes réflexions, excluant Temari dans ses pensées.

« Tu comptes aller dormir où ? » demanda finalement Nara en passant devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Konoha ».

« Certainement à l'orphelinat ! » dit la jeune femme, s'était une évidence.

« Tu n'y penses pas ?! » s'exclama son compagnon.

Il reprit :

«Tu vas dormir chez moi. Je ne te laisserai pas embêter Naruto. »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Pourquoi vous le dîtes tous les deux ?! Kankurô m'a dis la même chose !! »

« Parce que c'est évident… En parlant de Kankurô il sait que tu es ici ? »

« Hmm… Oui il sait, ou alors il s'en doute »

Elle murmura les derniers mots, sachant que son ami n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de savoir qu'elle était partie sur un coup de tête.

A suivre

**Note de Tsuda** : Hello !! Ca fait longtemps non ? Il faut que je saches si vous allez bien mes ami(e)s !! Moi je dois dire que_… Se fait brutalement attrapée par une foule de personnes en colère et disparaît…_(Soit dit en passant que j'ai essayé de rallonger le chapitre sans grand succès, étant constamment dérangée.) Oh my god j'ai fais une énorme bourde dans ce chapitre… Vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas ce soir (21/04/08) quoique finalement...

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Xiaxia :** Le grand retour de Temari dans ce chapitre et peut-être dans toute la suite de l'histoire qui sait ?! En fait il y a un lien avec Naruto et les Uchiwa (bouuuh j'ai l'impression de copier avec le manga !) que seul Kakashi a pu connaître ! Après pour Kabuto… Huhuhu xD contente que la lente mise en place du sasunaru te plaise moi elle m'irrite xD

**Line** : Une nouvelle ? Je suis hypra contente

**Kyu-chan** : tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. xD

**Schuichi **: Désolée schu, si il y a un lemon, il n'est pas pour maintenant ! Sinon tu as bien deviné pour Kabuto et Orochimaru Et puis je serai triste si tu me boudes.

**Laura : **Les mystères seront résolus… Mais je ne sais pas quand xD Merci d'adorer

Sinon Merci à **Nepheria, Marion et M3roko et puis à touuuutes les personnes qui me permettent de continuer à écrire !**


	12. Chapter 12

Kankuro Sabaku était quelqu'un de très calme, posé et réfléchi, ses qualités lui avaient valu d'être très apprécier de chacun des professeurs qu'il avait eu tout au long de sa vie

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama me les a gracieusement, après un combat acharné, passé.

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai et du bon vieux shojo

Note : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 2 : Alors ?! Si ce n'est pas beau ça ?! Un chapitre tout beau tout nouveau ! Et un peu plus long que l'autre ! Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai écris il y a deux semaines et que j'avais la flemme de le taper sur l'ordi… Pas du tout ! Alors Enjoy !

**Rappel important :** Bien que j'ai une petite idée sur ce que sera la fin, je vous rappelle que cette fiction est écrite en totale freelance ! En effet, mon imagination fait tout et toute seule. De plus, quant à ce qu'il va se passer dans les autres chapitres je suis presque aussi démunie que vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Kankuro Sabaku était quelqu'un de très calme, posé et réfléchi, ses qualités lui avaient valu d'être très apprécier de chacun des professeurs qu'il avait eu tout au long de sa vie. Ces professeurs très satisfaits des notes que leur ramenait leur élève n'avaient jamais eu à convoquer les parents de celui-ci et de toutes les manières ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de les joindre. C'est pourquoi ces professeurs n'avaient jamais eu à connaître Kankuro en dehors du cadre scolaire. En effet celui-ci étant le plus âgés des enfants Sabaku, il se devait de protéger ses jeunes frère et sœur qui, conséquentes de leur lieu de vie, avaient de nombreuses fréquentations semblant malheureusement plus que douteuses le forçant alors à quitter son statut d'adolescent calme, réfléchi et posé. En effet, depuis ses 15 ans Kankuro avait du apprendre à manier l'art du combat de rue pour protéger/enlever/sauver sa petite soeur puis son petit frère de leurs fréquentations. Et donc, depuis son adolescence Kankuro était devenu quelqu'un de respecté dans le milieu de la rue, mais aussi dans celui des études, de sorte qu'il avait aujourd'hui de nombreuses relations (aussi bien mauvaises que bonnes). C'est ainsi qu'une de ses relations issue du milieu rural de Konoha lui apprit que sa jeune sœur, qui devait normalement se trouver en ce moment même dans un bahut américain entourée de copains et de copines bisexuelles était en fait au pays du feu et plus précisément au village de Konoha. Pourtant loin d'éclater de colère comme tous pârents ayant appris que leur progéniteure (ou sœur danzs cette pccasion) avait désobéis pour disparaître dans un pays étranger (et en fai pas si étreanter que cela sachant qu'ils étaient natifs de là-bas), kankueo sze contenta de passer plusieurs appels dont Shikamaru Nara et un autre pour Tsunade-sama.

…

C'est avec une évidente indifférence que Sasuke Uchiwa accueillit son tueur. Il le guida dans l'orphelinat, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture pour porter quelqu'une de ses affaires scolaires jusqu'au dortoir.

-Alors… hm… ça va ? lui demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés

-ouais, réponse sec de Sasuke

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel alors…

-Je devais être occupé.

-« Devais » ?

-…

Kakashi hésita entre soupirer, se sentir vexé ou tout simplement ignorer ce gosse insolent dont il avait la charge mais le mouvement de Sasuke soulevant un sachet de cahiers vierges (qui ne l'auraient normalement pas du être sachant l'année scolaire bien entamée) attira son regard vers le cou du jeune et voyant le tatouage, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et suivit le brun. Il n'abandonnerait pas malgré l'ignorance du jeune.

Sasuke ne voyait dans son tuteur qu'un adulte qui le nourrissait, l'habillait et l'envoyait étudier. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un, bien que Naruto soit une inconnue dans l'équation de sa vie. Décidé à ne pas s'adresser à Hatake-kun plus que nécessaire, il disparu dans les couloirs.

_Si ils ne lui étaient pas utiles, les gens autour de lui ne servaient à rien._

…

Tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait avec son tuteur, Naruto rentra dans le bureau de la blonde, pièce bien trop familière pour lui.

-Tu voulais me voir Baba-chan ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça petit insolent !

-Huhuhu…

-Bref ! Oui, assied toi.

Naruto était confortablement assit dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau la directrice. Ils s'affrontaient tout deux du regard comme souvent.

Tsunade détourna le regard la première en faisant mine de chercher un dossier dans la pile de dossiers, d'ailleurs impressionnante, amoncelés sur son bureau. Naruto eut un sourire goguenard. La vieille, sous les yeux interrogateurs du blond extra du tas un dossier de couleur verte avec un cri de victoire.

-Ha ! Enfin trouvé !

-Hein ?!

-C'est quelque chose dont nous devons parler mais avant ça… Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien pourquoi ?

-Attend, je pense que tu n'as peut-être pas très bien compris, Comment vas-tu Naruto ?

-Baba-chan…

-Dit la vérité.

-..Je… Je ne sais pas trop.

Alors que Tsunade fronçait les sourcils sous l'aveu de son protéger, l'air fort et amusé du préadolescent s'effaça alors que lui-même s'affaissait dans son siège… Face à cette femme qui l'avait si souvent écouté et consolé, Naruto se permit de se mettre à nu, une étincelle de douleur apparut dans le regard bleu.

-Ca serait mentir de dire que je vais super bien… C'est… Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais… C'est dur à expliquer… J'y pense tout le temps… C'est dans ma peau et j'aurais beau la lavé encore et encore ça y restera.

Compréhensive, Tsunade attrapa par-dessus le bureau l'une des main de Naruto qu'il tordait nerveusement.

-Ne te force pas Naruto. Tu dis que « ça fait longtemps » mais deux ans pour moi ça n'est pas longtemps… Ce que tu as subi te marquera à vie, le tout est d'arriver à vivre avec… Et je ferais tout pour que tu y arrives.

L'adolescent eut un pauvre sourire. Tsunade enchaîna, lui lâchant la main.

-Sinon… J'ai remarqué que tu t'entends bien avec Uchiwa-kun ?

-Oui… Nous sommes devenus amis, enfin je crois…

-Tu crois ?

-Ben il m'a dis de l'appeler par son prénom et tout mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui…

-Et lui ? Il sait pour toi… ?

-Je lui ai montré le tableau que Gaara a fais... Mais c'est tout… Je crois qu'il n'aime pas Neji et sa clique.

-Il est bien ? Il n'est pas agressif ?

-Pas du tout… Il… Il me rappelle un peu Gaara… Mais il est très sympa, et je l'apprécie… beaucoup.

Devant le rougissement de Naruto, la directrice eut un petit moment de doute.

…

Etendu sur son lit, Neji Hyuuga somnolant observait par sa fenêtre les nuages passés. Les vacances de Mai touchaient à leur fin et la journée était pour le moment étonnamment chaude. Le jeune homme soupira alors que une brise légère passait dans la pièce aérée. La porte d'entrée donnant sur le couloir était grand ouverte, permettant ainsi au jeune homme d'observer la porte de la chambre de sa cousine.

Soudain une forme apparut dans le couloir attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme. Hinata se tenait devant l'entrée de sa chambre à lui, les cheveux humides après le temps passé dans la piscine. Le maillot de bain deux pièces n'était couvert que par le mini short que la jolie brune portait, montrant ainsi les formes généreuses qu'elle possédait.

Hinata s'avança, pénétrant dans l'antre de son cousin. Neji se redressa, muet devant l'apparition de sa cousine. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit pour finalement s'étendre à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se tendit mais ne dit rien, laissant le silence de l'imposante maison les envelopper. La peau fraîche de la jeune femme touchait celle du brun au niveau du bras contrastant avec la chaleur qui émanait de celui-ci, le faisant frissonner. A présent la brunette aux yeux délavés était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête relevée par son coude alors que ses pieds battaient l'air en douceur. Elle tendit son bras valide et déplia sa main pour effleurer le visage de son cousin. Ses doigts doucement palpaient, touchaient, caressaient.

-Ca ne va pas Neji-Kun ?

-Hum….

D'un mouvement, le jeune homme détourna sa tête ; laissant les doigts de sa cousine retombés mollement sur le matelas. Le visage de Hinata paru surpris mais aussi inquiet.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ino ne te câline pas assez ? Tu es en manque d'amour ?

-…

Le silence qui lui répondait la rendait mal à l'aise, Hinata fit tout pour détendre l'atmosphère, ses yeux cherchant inconsciemment à voir le visage de Neji.

-Bon écoute, si tu ne veux rien dire… Je vais te faire rire !

Par déduction mais aussi par ses sens, la jeune femme savait où se trouvait le corps de son cousin, elle se précipita dessus et s'amusa à le chatouiller, touchant les endroits sensible chez lui. De grands éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la chambre, Neji essayant vainement d'échapper à sa cousine renversa la situation en faisant un tour complet avec Hinata dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva donc se tortillant dans ses bras, le haut de son bikini à moitié remonté laissant apercevoir les renflements de sa poitrine et les cheveux parsemés en oréole autour de son visage. Le souffle court elle arrêta de rire tout comme son cousin.

….

-Bref, Ca n'est pas seulement pour savoir comment tu allais que je t'ai appelé, c'est aussi en parti pour ça.

Le dossier que la blonde avait extrait du tas et qu'elle avait mis de côté se retrouva face à Naruto. Indécis et surprit, celui-ci l'ouvrit.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le projet de rénovation du bâtiment A. Je sais que tu ne peux comprendre certains termes mais en gros…

-…

Naruto attentif lisait les informations. Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas tout mais le thème général…

-Ils vont le détruire ?!

A suivre

Note de Tsuda : Relativement facile à écrire, il a été une vrai plaie à être corriger/rallonger ! Non c'est à moitié vrai mais n'empêche… J'ai tenté de changer le mode de conversation, préférant les tirets aux guillemets, priant pour que ça fonctionne ! Sinon je m'excuse pour Minato Namikaze, j'avoue ne pas m'être arrêter sur son nom et quelques fans assidues me l'ont fais remarquer. Que dire de plus… Pas grand-chose sauf les RAR chers à mon cœur !

**Note de dernière minute **: A ceux qui suivraient _Oroike No Jutsu Oups_, je préviens que je commence sa réécriture, en effet, j'ai essayé d'écrire la suite il y a peu de temps mais je me suis rendue compte de l'atrocité qu'étaient mes chapitres alors je vous conseille de relire l'histoire quand je la reposterai (je préviendrai dans un chapitre d'une de mes histoires de Naruto et je reposterais tout d'un coup…. Si ce n'est pas beau ça ? :D)

**Réponses aux rewriteuses anonymes :**

**Marions : **Voilà tu viens de lire la suite, par contre la réponse aux mystères… lol !

**Kyu-chan : **Merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir !

**Laura : **Effectivement, Shikamaru n'est pas très gentil avec Temari et une amie à moi m'en a fais la remarque mais le pourquoi est… Ben il arrivera xD ! Normalement tu as ta réponse pour le rendez-vous avec la vieille Et pour Sasuke… Je ne dirais rien ! Manquerai plus que je spoil ! xD

**Maggy57n : **(Désolée ne répondre que maintenant et j'espère que tu pourras la lire) Merci pour ta rewiew et ensuite, je voulais bien dire Gondaime pour Tsunade sauf que je me suis trompée pour le chiffre (c'est la cinquième et non la sixième). Tu es bien la seule à m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur et bien que je doute la changer (ben aller chercher dans le chapitre alors que je suis une grosse flemmarde) ça me fait plaisir : tu lis avec attention !

**Love-yaoi-sasunaru :** Mais non, il ne faut pas te suicider ! Tien tu as lu la suite ! Et pis moi je m'en fiche pas (En plus j'aurai une lectrice en moins ça serait dommage) ! Gaara… ben il a fais beaucoup de choses, tu verras lesquelles bientôt ! Tu n'as cassé aucune ambiance : Ca me permet de ne plus commettre cette faute alors tu as eu raison de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Et enfin pour le lien… Moi aussi je me demande ce que s'est !


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama me les a gracieusement, après un combat acharné, passé.

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai et du bon vieux shojo

Note : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 2 : Et un nouveau chapitre de fait, un ! Il est repostée après avoir été corrigé par Mimoo.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

-Et maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, je me sens très bien Haruno-san, ce sont mes parents qui se sont inquiétés pour rien.

-Vous savez une crise d'angoisse, ça n'est pas rien.

-Oui oui je sais mais je vais très bien.

-Bon… Donc ce cas, je vous laisse sortir.

-Merci.

Hinata Hyuuga sortait présentement de la clinique privée où elle faisait des visites régulières. Quelques heures auparavant, la jolie brune s'était sentie mal et avait fais une crise d'angoisse sans aucune raison apparente, enfin sauf pour elle-même.

Rentrée chez elle, Hinata s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses parents, allongée sur son immense lit aux draps soyeux violets. Sa chambre symétrique à celle de son cousin lui rappelait Neji mais surtout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait été troublée par le regard brûlant de son cousin, comme si il la _désirait_. La jeune fille se trouva soudainement ridicule, ils se connaissaient depuis petits et étaient comme frères et sœurs, cependant… Elle avait clairement sentit quelque chose de différent par rapport à leurs jeux d'enfants. Sa petite sœur Hanabi pénétra dans sa chambre sans frapper mais Hinata n'y prêta pas attention. La petite fille s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur. Cette scène lui rappela étrangement une autre.

-Ca va Grande sœur ?

-Hooo Hanabi tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète, tu es bizarre depuis hier.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu es restée toute la journée dans les nuages, alors imagines la peur que j'ai eu quand tu as commencé à étouffer toute seule.

Hinata prit un air contrit totalement vrai.

-Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

-Je te laisse alors.

La plus jeune se pencha pour faire la bise à la plus vieille puis sortie de la pièce. Hinata, allongée repensa encore une fois à la veille.

_Des cousins pouvaient-ils coucher ensemble ?_

**Flash back**

Le souffle court, Hinata sentit le sang monter à son visage alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son Bikini laissait entrevoir ses seins. Le lit fut momentanément soulagé du poids de son cousin alors que celui-ci s'asseyait à son bord. La brunette fit de même, le tout en s'arrangeant quelque peu. Elle tâtonna pour toucher l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Ne… Neji-kun ?

-…

Encore une fois, le silence lui répondit. Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Neji. Autant il pouvait être adorable autant il pouvait rester muet, distant voir froid avec elle. Cette situation la blessait plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Quel…

-Laisse tomber Hinata. Tu ne comprendrais pas, la coupa le jeune homme.

Elle lui répondit doucement.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, c'est normal que je ne comprenne pas.

Un soupir lui répondit et Hinata sentit des vibrations, Neji venait de la laisser seule dans sa chambre.

**Fin du Flash back.**

oOo

Shikamaru observa silencieusement Temari s'installer dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Yoshino avait jeté un regard dédaigneux à la jeune femme alors que son mari n'y avait guère prêté attention.

La journée était à présent bien entamée et la blonde désespérait de ne pas aller à l'orphelinat pour voir ses amis avec qui elle avait perdu contacts. La veille, Shikamaru l'avait enfermé dans l'immense demeure Nara en lui interdisant de sortir puis était allé prendre un appel dans le bureau de sa mère.

**Flash-back **

L'adolescent soupira en entendant la voix de Kankurô Sabaku au téléphone.

-Oui elle est ici…

-…

-Non… Du moins pas encore…

-…

-Il ne sait pas.

-…

-J'essaye mais tu la connais.

-…

-Hmm… C'est la rentrée… Peut-être qu'il…

-…

-… C'est vrai.

-…

-Ok ! T'inquiètes, ça ne me dérange pas.

-…

-C'est cool…

-…

-Ouais.

-…

-A plus.

Il raccrocha et sa bouche exhala un nouveau soupir. Il serait bien allé voir Kurenaï mais avec l'avance qu'il lui avait donné, elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui avant plusieurs mois. Qu'importe, il lui restait une quantité assez importante de « beuh » pour ne pas broyer du noir.

**Flash-back**

Shikamaru devait se rendre en cours dans moins de quelques minutes et il ne lui avait rien dit. Temari, n'étant pas dupe, savait qu'il cherchait à retarder le moment où elle allait revoir Naruto.

_Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu'elle ferait du mal au blondinet ?! Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait souffrir mais son frère !_

La jeune femme lança rageusement le coussin qu'elle tenait quelques secondes plus tôt contre sa joue.

_Ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de le voir…_

Temari entendit la voix du Nara retentir dans la maison.

-Je m'en vais, cria-t-il.

La blonde se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre pour débouler dans l'entrée de la demeure, baskets en main.

-Je viens avec toi.

_Et il ne pourrait rien faire contre._

oOo

Sasuke était assit paresseusement au fond de la salle de classe. Les vacances s'étaient finies la veille au soir et les cours avaient repris. Le jeune Uchiwa avait découvert avec mépris qu'il suivait les même cours que ceux de Neji et de sa petite bande et s'était décidé à les ignorer.

Le professeur Morino pénétra dans la salle alors que les élèves présents chahutaient, certains avaient remarqué la présence de cet ado ténébreux qui semblait ne pas faire attention à eux. Ils chuchotèrent tous quand le professeur prit la parole pour le présenter.

-Bien que ça ne soit pas très conventionnel, nous avons un nouvel élève au milieu de l'année. Monsieur Uchiwa, si vous voulez bien vous lever et vous présenter à la classe.

Le regard insolent, Sasuke s'exécuta en se levant lentement. Il se tenait droit et semblait dire « pas touche ». Il plut de suite aux filles et déplut aux garçons mais surtout à Neji et Kiba qui suivait le mouvement.

-Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke, je ne suis pas ici par plaisir et le premier à me faire chier… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Sa première phrase ressemblait à une menace et le rictus qu'il arborait ne le rendait pas plus sympathique. Les sourires de certaines filles se fanèrent au contraire des lèvres de certains garçons qui se soulevèrent quelque peu. _Il leur plaisait_.

-Euh… Eh bien… C'est une présentation _originale_… Tu peux te rasseoir.

Visiblement troublé, le professeur mis quelques secondes à revenir au sujet principal mais des coups frappés à la porte le stoppèrent. Personne sauf Sasuke n'avait remarqué que Neji n'avait pas apprécié sa présentation.

-Entrez.

Shikamaru Nara entra, visiblement en retard et accompagné d'une blonde affublée d'une étrange coiffure consistant en quatre couettes ébouriffées. Elle avait des yeux verts brillant et souriait, apparemment contente d'être présente. Ses vêtements étaient différents de ce que Sasuke avait l'habitude de voir, toute en noir avec des bottes, il pouvait dire qu'elle en jetait avec sa minijupe plissée et son haut à manches longues qui laissait apercevoir les épaules.

Ino ne prit que quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la blonde qui l'avait séparé de Shikamaru quelques années plus tôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle ne put se retenir de crier :

-Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'autre blonde aux longs cheveux qui s'appuyait contre sa table. Celle à qui elle semblait parler l'ignora.

Shikamaru, lui, observait la scène se dérouler tout en s'excusant auprès de son professeur.

Ino n'appréciait pas de se faire ignorer, ce dont tout le monde était au courant, tout le monde sauf la jolie blonde qui venait d'entrer, visiblement.

-Eyh je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder !

L'autre jeune fille l'ignora superbement avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table que le professeur lui avait désigné, aux côtés de Shikamaru qui était déjà assit depuis quelques secondes.

Ino se rassit non sans ruminer, Neji l'ayant discrètement rappeler à l'ordre.

Sasuke resté silencieux depuis le début se demandait ce qu'il se passait et surtout qui était la fille accompagnant Nara.

oOo

La rentrée de Naruto n'eut pas autant de rebondissements, la sienne fut comme toutes les autres.

Assit tout au fond de la classe, le préadolescent blond semblait vouloir se faire discret, c'était sans compter sur la méchanceté de ses camarades de classe. Un garçon à l'air mauvais s'approcha de lui.

-Dégage !

Naruto leva les yeux incrédules alors que le jeune à côté de lui se répétait.

-T'as pas compris ?! Dégage !

-Mais pourquoi je bougerais ! T'es malade ?!

-C'est ma place alors tu bouges !

-Je me suis toujours assis là ! C'est la mienne !

-Il n'y a pas de nom sur la table ! Et je veux m'asseoir ici maintenant !

-Mais…

Le garçon, donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise de Naruto, celui-ci ayant faillit chuter, se leva et poussa le chahuteur.

Le professeur Mitarashi intervint alors :

-Uzumaki ! Arrête d'embêter Zuko et va t'asseoir autre part, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Habitué par tant d'injustice, Naruto sortit de son coin et, traînant sa table en faisant du bruit, s'assit au premier rang sous les yeux médusés des élèves et du professeur. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de son professeur, attendant.

La femme eut un sourire mauvais.

-Tu veux jouer à ça Uzumaki ?

oOo

La sonnerie de dix heures retentie, soulageant nombre de jeunes ayant besoin de se défouler. Sasuke sortit le dernier de la salle de cours où il s'était fermement ennuyé. Il sentait que cette fille que l'autre cruche semblait détester n'était pas nette –bien qu'il admirait secrètement son self-contrôle : à sa place il se serait approché d'Ino et l'aurait giflé-.

Le brun suivit le flot de jeunes se dirigeant vers les différentes cours extérieures, cherchant  
une tête blonde. La veille ils n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à se dire et s'étaient endormis assez tôt, Naruto semblant passablement choqué par quelque chose. L'Uchiwa l'avait entendu sangloté une bonne partie de la nuit. A présent, Sasuke regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son emploi du temps bien qu'il ne veuille pas montrer à Uzumaki qu'il tenait déjà _un peu _à lui.

Des rires l'interpellèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à la cafétéria pour le trouver. Une petite bande de jeunes ayant à première vue le même âge que Naruto était attroupée devant la porte d'une salle de classe. Il s'approcha curieux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la foule.

oOo

Shikamaru sortit lentement de la salle de classe, il avait dormit pendant quasiment tous les cours et était encore un peu dans les vapes. Temari l'avait devancé dès la sonnerie, se dépêchant de quitter la pièce, cherchant Naruto parmi la petite foule d'adolescent hors des salles de cours.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la cour du bâtiment A qui n'était pas occupée par les élèves depuis un moment. S'asseyant sur un banc, il sortit une cigarette, la préférant à la beuh, ne voulant pas être pété pendant les cours. Shikamaru se demandait silencieusement à partir de quand tout ceci avait commencé car assurément, quelque chose avait tout déclenché.

oOo

Parmi toutes les chevelures blondes qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le bahut, celle de Temari était facilement reconnaissable, ce qui facilita la tâche d'Ino pour la retrouver. En effet la jeune fille semblait vouloir disparaître dans la masse des couloirs mais elle finit par la rattraper.

Temari sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la faire se retourner violement, bousculant quelque peu les personnes autour d'elle. Des yeux bleus délavés la dévisagèrent et Temari, reconnaissant Ino Yamanaka, sentit malgré elle ses sourcils se soulever.

-Tu as un problème ?

-Oui, toi !

La voix d'Ino hargneuse montrait les sentiments que son homologue blond lui inspirait.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

-Je ne parle pas aux thons.

-Salope ! Tu vas voir qui est le thon !

Ino leva la main et frappa la joue qui semblait être faite pour ça. Temari ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que sa joue rougissait au fur et à mesure, la marque d'une main apparaissant lentement.

Temari grogna.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ma petite.

Un attroupement se fit entre les deux filles.

A suivre.

* * *

Petite Note de Tsuda : J'aurais presque eu envie de continuer, mais je ne passe pas autant de temps sur un chapitre normalement et celui-ci est déjà bien long xD vu que j'ai réussi à rajouter une page et un petit peu plus. Je suis assez fière je dois dire. Vous devez avoir certainement du remarqué que l'action commence non ? Ceci étant dit, je vais maintenant faire les Rar.

**Réponses aux rewriters anonymes** :

**Jonzac :** Hello ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant cette histoire, la suite ben tu viens de la lire.

**Kyu-chan :** Merci

**Red-appel : **Tout d'abord, Wahouu ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici xD ! Et quand j'ai recu ton commentaire je dois dire que j'étais hyper flattée ! Effectivement, il y a plus de chapitre sur ce site parce que j'ai d'abord publié ici cette histoire et puis Ff-fr est tellement lent pour chargé que je préfère largement ici. Je ne pensais pas que mon coup de gueule aurait autant d'effet sur toi xD parce qu'à la fin je me suis dis que je n'aillais pas me casser la tête pour ça . Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus et que tu pourras me dire tout plein de chose sur l'histoire ! Bisoux !

**Laura :** Pourquoi vont-il détruire le bâtiment A ? Je pense savoir pourquoi mais je n'en suis pas sur, comme toi je suis estomaquée xD. Neji et Hinata couchés ensemble ? Qui sait, pas moi en tout cas. Par contre en quoi c'est zarb mais cool ? Ca je n'ai pas trop compris .


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Tsuda la cruche -_-

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama me les a gracieusement, après un combat acharné, passé.

Rating : T pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Couple : SasuNaru, Shika/Tema, Ino/Neji, Hinata/…

Genre : Plus de Drame avec du shounen-ai et du bon vieux shojo

Note 1 : Les fautes d'orthographes feront toujours parties de ma vie alors veuillez les accepter en même temps que mes modestes écrits.

Note 2 : Oulalalalalala ! Quelle énorme erreur ai-je faite dans le chapitre précédent, en effet comment une Hinata aveugle pouvait voir « le regard brulant de Neji » XD. Mes plus plates excuses à ceux qui l'avaient remarqué ^^'.

Note 3 : Euh… Re ? Je vous prierai en toute gentille auteure qui aime ses gentils lecteurs de m'excuser de ma si longue absence. Celle si s'explique tout d'abord par le baobab qui a poussé dans ma main. Deux semaines après que je l'eu arraché, une erreur de manip a effacé mon chapitre si bien entamé et quasiment à sa fin. Comprenez donc ma réticence (qui dura plusieurs mois) à le refaire. Et bah aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'ai FAIS ! Je l'ai réécrit et j'espère le finir avant ce soir ~~.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUT(E)S ET QUE TOUS LES FICTIONS QUE VOUS LISEZ SE FINISSENT SANS ABANDON ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Petit retour en arrière de quelques heures**

-Et Bien Uzumaki, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop douloureux, susurra la voix de son professeur.

Celle-ci observait le jeune garçon agenouillé sur le sol de granit, ses genoux nus rougissant à cause de la dureté de la pierre. Il tenait dans chaque main un énorme seau en fer remplit d'eau, ses bras écartés en croix. La position du blond était aussi ridicule que douloureuse et il sentait que les crampes ne tarderaient pas à venir, _comme d'habitude_.

Il garda pourtant le silence.

La jeune femme retourna dans la salle de classe, laissant son élève devant la porte ouverte pour avoir le loisir de l'observer. Elle s'adressa à la classe, scrutant les élèves vaguement ennuyés.

-Voilà ce qui arrive aux mauvaises graines. Il faut savoir les mater et ne tacher pas de les défendre, ça ne sert à rien, _ils_ ne servent à **rien**. Elle appuya sur le terme « rien ». Reprenons le cours.

Les professeurs qui avaient suivis étaient restés étranger au sort de l'Uzumaki, trop turbulent, trop bruyant, s'il était dans cette position, c'est qu'il l'avait certainement mérité, _comme d'habitude_. Naruto resta donc dans cette position durant plus de trois heures jusqu'à la sonnerie de 10h, la récréation. Par fierté et par ce qu'il se savait observé par le reste de sa classe ainsi que ses professeurs, le blondinet avait tenu bon, cependant après trois heures de ce traitement, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, lâcher ces sceaux et aller s'isoler dans un coin, _son_ toit. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses et l'impression qu'elles se déchiraient ne le quittait pas depuis deux heures.

A la sonnerie de récréation, Zuko, celui par qui tout était arrivé ricana et sortie de la salle pour se positionner face à Naruto qui l'ignora.

-T'as mal ? rit grossièrement l'adolescent. Son rire se tue néanmoins quand il remarqua que son camarade ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Eyh ! Uzumaki je te parle ! … Pas de réponse ? Tant pis pour toi.

Le brun s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto puis frappa violemment son poignet. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux tandis que d'autres jeunes se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

**Fin du** **retour en arrière de quelques heures**

Sasuke arriva au moment où une autre personne se joignait au combat, si combat il y avait car Naruto se faisait plus tabasser qu'il ne donnait de coup. La deuxième personne, une espèce de brun qui avait visiblement déteint ses cheveux attrapa le blond par derrière pour qu'il ne puisse plus riposter.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire ce qu'il c'était passé, Zuko se retrouva sur le sol, le nez en sang. Face à lui, un adolescent ténébreux avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux avait le poing levé. Celui-ci lui dardait un regard noir mais surtout haineux.

-Ca... Ca va pas ?! Tu... Putain tu m'as cassé le nez ! Arriva à articuler le garçon sur le sol. Il tremblait de rage mais n'arrivait pas à attaquer l'autre. Malgré lui, il sentait une peur s'insinuer en lui.

Le cercle qui s'était fait autour du combat s'agrandit, personne ne voulant recevoir de coup perdu, ou même avoir à faire avec le nouvel arrivant. Le jeune qui maintenait Naruto avait tout bonnement disparu. Le blond se laissa glisser sur le sol, gardant près de son estomac son poignet blessé, ses vêtements étaient trempés, les sceaux d'eau ayant été renversé sur lui pendant la « bataille ». Il leva cependant la tête, voulant voir qui l'avait défendu. Il fut à moitié surpris de découvrir l'Uchiwa.

-Sasuke… souffla Naruto en se mettant debout. L'interpellé se précipita sur lui pour l'aider.

Un surveillant arriva entre temps, attiré par l'attroupement et les cris.

oOo

Dans un autre bâtiment, se déroulait une toute autre bataille.

Ino, qui quelques instants plus tôt avait giflé Temari, avait la tête sous le bras de la blonde aux quatre couettes. Celle-ci s'évertuant à lui arracher la totalité de ses longs cheveux.

-Tu te la pètes moins là Hein ! Sal… je t'avais pourtant ignoré. Tant pis pour toi. Haletait Temari, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'une mèche arrachée. Ino hurlait, tentant vainement de faire lâcher prise son bourreau en lui griffant les bras malheureusement recouverts.

Les autres adolescents autour d'elles, observaient médusés, la plus jolie fille du lycée se faire battre par Temari Sabaku, celle-ci ayant normalement quitté le lycée depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

Se fut finalement Iruka qui les sépara. Alerté par les hurlements d'Ino, il avait couru jusqu'au groupe d'élèves pour s'y frayer un chemin. Il resta quelques secondes bouleversé en voyant Temari mais se reprit et intervint.

-Lâche la Temari ! Allez !!! Grogna l'homme.

Il obtint finalement gain de cause, Ino s'écroulant lamentablement sur le sol carrelé du couloir. Iruka se pencha et la ramassa, l'aidant à se relever.

-Ca ne peut rester impuni tu t'en rends compte j'espère. Tu vas me suivre dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Et toi, fit-il en s'adressant à une Ino avachie, il faut que quelqu'un te conduise à l'infirmerie… Il chercha parmi les personnes toujours présentes, et l'une d'elle s'avança.

-Je vais l'emmener Iruka-sensei.

-Merci Lee, fais attention, elle est à moitié évanouie.

Il se tourna vers Temari qui observait ses ongles d'un air indifférent.

-Zut, la pét… Elle m'a abimé ma manucure… Pesta-t-elle soudain.

Iruka soupira et attrapa doucement le bras de la blonde pour la conduire chez la directrice.

oOo

Sasuke se trouvait seul face à la directrice. Elle le scrutait, disséquait du regard, tentait peut-être de le rendre mal à l'aise. Le brun se contenta d'un rictus qui l'a surpris.

-Et bien Uchiwa-kun, es-tu conscient que ce que tu as fais ?

-…

-Tu as brisé le nez d'un de tes camarades, un collégien qui plus est ! Tu te rends compte si les parents portaient plainte ? « Bien qu'ils n'oseront pas » pensa en elle-même Tsunade.

Sasuke du suivre le même raisonnement qu'elle car son rictus ne disparu pas. Il prit néanmoins la parole.

-Assistance en personne en danger, dit-il.

-Comment ? Peux-tu répéter ?

-Ce que j'ai fait. C'est de l'assistance en personne en danger. Naruto était en train d'être tabassé par ce garçon. Je l'ai aidé.

-Hum, je vois. La violence ne résout pas la violence tu sais. Et pour que tu puisses tout de même t'en souvenir, je te place en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je préviendrais aussi ton tuteur.

Le visage de Sasuke resta impassible, le rictus étant parti quand il avait repris parole la deuxième fois.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, reprit Tsunade, alors tu peux sortir, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Pour Naruto au moins.

Elle vu avec satisfaction Sasuke se retourner lors de la prononciation du prénom du blondinet.

-Où se trouve…

-L'infirmerie ? Le coupa la directrice. Dirige-toi vers la droite en sortant de mon bureau, la troisième salle.

-Merci

-De rien, maintenant sort.

Ce que s'empressa de faire, en toute élégance, Sasuke. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Iruka qu'il salua vaguement. Le surveillant tenait par le bras la blonde qui accompagnait Shikamaru quelques heures plus tôt. Ils allaient vraisemblablement tout deux dans le bureau de la directrice. Ce demandant mollement ce qu'elle avait pu faire, l'Uchiwa salua vaguement Iruka en passant à côté de lui.

oOo

Tsunade était bien consciente que la punition qu'elle avait infligé à l'Uchiwa était bien petite comparée à celles qu'il aurait reçu dans un autre établissement et d'ailleurs si certains pensaient que cette légèreté était du au nom de Sasuke, ils se trompaient, tous.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses réflexions.

« Eh bien, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais eu autant de visite en une matinée », se dit la vieille femme.

-Entrez.

Le visage avenant de la directrice disparu.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma présence ne vous fait pas plaisir… ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

oOo

La salle était vaste, quatre lits, deux de chaque côté de la pièce et chacun séparé d'un paravent pour le moment replié. Des étagères remplie de divers médicaments et autres choses tapissaient les murs fonds, murs peints de la couleur que l'on attendait d'un lieu médical, blanche. Sur la droite, avant les lits, se trouvait un bureau. Naruto assit sur une chaise à côté du bureau, avait face à lui un homme aux cheveux argentés et attachés, tournant le dos à Sasuke, qui lui bandait le poignet.

En avisant le visage grimaçant de Naruto, Sasuke comprit qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas être à l'infirmerie, mais le blond l'avait écouté, la mort dans l'âme, quand il lui avait dis de s'y rendre. Une petite pique de remord lui traversa le cœur. Pique qui disparu bien vite quand il vit sur le lit derrière le blond le garçon qui l'avait frappé, allongé, se maintenant la tête en l'air.

L'Uchiwa toqua deux fois et entra dans la pièce. Le visage sombre de Naruto s'éclaira, lorsqu'il le reconnu tandis que l'homme se retourna, l'analysant quelque instant puis revint à sa tâche. « Le copain de face de serpent » pensa de suite le brun, se rappelant sa réflexion sur l'infirmier.

Sasuke s'approcha pour finir par se tenir derrière le blond, et resta, comme à son habitude, silencieux.

-que t'as dis Tsunade-baba ? demanda Naruto après quelque minutes de silence, s'adressant au brun. Il haussa les épaules.

-Han ok, continua le blond sans plus se formaliser du silence devenue maintenant habituel pour lui.

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur conversation hautement intéressante. Un garçon à la coupe au bol soutenant quelqu'un rentra dans la salle.

-Kabuto-sensei, Elle s'est battue et… Bah a perdu. Sasuke se permit un ricanement intérieur.

-J'ai fini avec toi Naruto.

La voix sèche de l'infirmier claqua, et Naruto s'empressa de se lever, réprimant un gémissement du à la douleur dans ses épaules, pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Sasuke jeta un regard noir au maitre des lieux puis suivit son ami, non sans reconnaître Ino, la blonde qui sortait avec Neji, l'autre c… . Il fit le lien entre la blonde avec Iruka et le combat perdu. Elle avait visiblement du répond vu l'état de son adversaire.

Sasuke revint sur ses pas.

-Tente une seule fois de refaire ce que tu lui as fais, et ça ne sera pas le nez que je te casserai la prochaine fois, murmura menaçant Sasuke au garçon allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux emplis d'une peur mal contenue, fixant le tatouage sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

A suivre

* * *

Petite note de Tsuda : 

J'ai honte si vous saviez… Un énorme retard pour vous laissez sur votre faim… Je suis devenue totalement fan de Twilight : j'ai pris les OST, suis allée au ciné le voir, ai acheté tous les bouquins (pas encore tous reçus) et me télécharge le film pour bien sur l'acheter en dvd à sa sortie. Ils ont trop la classe ces vampires ù___ù

Bref, et donc j'arrête ce chapitre ici. Je voulais faire la confrontation entre Temari et Naruto dans le 14 mais tant pis. Il deviendrait trop long et puis, mon imagination s'est arrêtée ici, bouffée par « Let me sign » de Rob Pattinson (trop belle vous devriez l'écouter). Alors je vous dis à bientôt mais pas pour tout de suite : la Terminal c'est dur, jurée crachée !

**Réponses aux Rewriters anonymes : **

**Kyu-chan, Jonzac, Sasu-Yaoi, Grosse fan de ta fic ! Uu** (Oulà le pseudo XD merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir) : Votre patience a été enfin récompensé, vous l'avez lu, il est là, le chapitre 14 !!! XD


End file.
